Giants and Supermen
by Paige42
Summary: COMPLETED! (Finally :-) )A new resident of Smallville piques Lex's interest.
1. Welcome to Smallville

TITLE: Giants and Supermen 1/?  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@juno.com)  
RATING: R (language and sexual situations)  
FEEDBACK: My first Smallville fic. Be kind... and lie to me :-)  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong to Tollin/Roberts Productions and Millar Gough Ink. The Zahn's and the Warren's belong to me.  
  
This story came to me during 'Jitters' and wouldn't let me go till I wrote it down.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jonathan Kent glanced around the empty road. When he was sure for the seventh time that no one was around, he looked back to his son. "Okay Clark."  
  
Clark nodded back and slipped his hands under the trucks bumper. As if lifting a scrap of paper, Clark heaved the truck back onto the road. He then crawled underneath, checking the frame.  
  
Martha sighed. "Stupid cat."  
  
"Now Martha," Jonathan smiled, "I'm sure that cat's very grateful that you have such quick reflexes."  
  
"I'm just grateful Clark was with us. I hope nothing's bent. I hit that ditch pretty hard."  
  
Clark slid out from underneath the truck, brushing dust from his back. "Everything looks okay, just a little scratched up. You guys okay?"  
  
Both parents nodded and began checking the produce in the trucks cab. "I think we lost a pumpkin or two."  
  
"As long as the majority of it's okay," Martha said, "we can finish these last few and just make short runs tomorrow. All right?"  
  
The Kent men nodded and filed into the truck. With a sigh and a silent prayer that she didn't run into anymore accident causing cats, Martha threw the truck into drive.  
  
Five miles, three delivers and an almost close encounter with a cow later, Jonathan was now behind the wheel. "So we just have the delivery to Lex," Clark frowned slightly at his father's inflection on Lex's name, "and that's it for today."  
  
Clark was about to start the same 'Lex-isn't-like-his-father-you-should-give-him-a-chance' speech, something on the road caught his eye. "Hey dad. Pull over."  
  
Jonathan looked to where Clark was pointing. A moving van was pulled to the shoulder of the road. It looked like someone was struggling with a flat tire. He pulled up behind the van and put on his blinkers. "Just be careful, son."  
  
Clark smiled. "I know." That wasn't a 'Be careful that you don't hurt yourself'. That was 'Be careful no one sees you do anything you shouldn't be able to do'. Clark opened the door as Jonathan helped Martha out the drivers side. "Hello?"  
  
A figure raised itself from the ground. Grease covered hands brushed back a lock of shoulder length black hair from it's face revealing a set of piercing green eyes and full red-purple lips that then smiled. "I don't suppose," the confident female voice said, "that I'm not only lucky enough to meet some of the pillars of the Smallville community, but also pillars that happen to have an unbent car jack as well?" She laughed at her own embellished speech as the Kent's began to smile.  
  
Jonathan pulled a car jack from behind the drivers seat of the truck. "You are that lucky."  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
"I'm Jonathan Kent. This is my wife, Martha and our son Clark."  
  
The woman began to extend her hand, then remembered the grease. "Morgan Zahn. Forgive me, I'm usually not covered head to toe in grease."  
  
Head to toe was just about right. Her dark green shirt was covered in grease smudges and her blue jeans has two distinct handprints at the knees.  
  
Jonathan knelt down in front of the flat tire. "Still have far to go?"  
  
"Um," Morgan leaned in the drivers seat and pulled out a small map, "only about another two miles."  
  
Martha perked up. "You're going to the old Brookfield place?"  
  
Morgan nodded. "Just bought it about a week ago. I was hired as an art teacher at Smallville Middle School. I'm going to be starting right after Christmas break. I wanted to get up here and make sure I have everything ready."  
  
Martha smiled. "That's wonderful. We'll be neighbors. We live about a mile down the road from you."  
  
Morgan laughed. "A mile apart and we're neighbors. That's gonna take some getting used to. I'm used to banging on the wall to get my neighbors attention, not using smoke signals."   
  
Clark pumped up the jack. "Not a country girl, huh?"  
  
"No. I'm actually moving from Washington DC. But I used to spend summers in Virginia so I'm not a total city slicker." She pulled the spare tire out of the back of the truck, smearing more grease on her hands and clothes. She looked down sullenly as she dropped the tire to the ground. "Yuck." She rolled the tire to Jonathan and leaned into the drivers seat to find a rag.  
  
Suddenly another car came squealing around a nearby curve, throwing dust and debris into the air. Clark immediately recognized it as Lex's car. He pulled to a stop on the other side of the road and stepped out. He was dressed, as always, neatly and in black. "Hey Clark. Mr. and Mrs. Kent, always a pleasure."   
  
Jonathan ignored him as he ripped the flat tire from the truck, but Martha smiled politely. "Lex, we'll be by your house with your delivery as soon as we're done here."  
  
"Oh no need to make you go out of your way, Mrs. Kent. I'll just take them with me now."  
  
Clark stood up. "They're back here."  
  
Lex reached into the back of the cab. "I'd ask if you needed a hand, but I doubt your father'd accept."  
  
"It's not ours. We just stopped to help this lady out."  
  
"The good Samaritan strikes again." Lex looked at Clark. "What lady?"  
  
"The one standing next to you," Morgan said. She smiled.  
  
Lex looked up at the grease covered woman and flashed an insincere smile. "Ah." Morgan let her smile slide from her lips.  
  
Clark hurried to break to silence. "This is Lex Luthor. Lex this is..."  
  
"Morgan," she cut Clark off. "I'd offer to help but I might get grease on you."  
  
"Thank you." He dismissed her. "Clark, I'll see you later." Lex carried the small crate of vegetables to his car. Clark stared after him. Lex threw the car into gear and sped off.  
  
Morgan laughed as she went back to the Kent's side. "Well, I see age hasn't humbled him."  
  
"You know him?" Jonathan tightened the last bolt on the tire.  
  
"Well, no. I only met him once before when I was a child at a Halloween ball his parent's were throwing. We had... an interesting time."  
  
Clark let out the jack. "What happened?"  
  
"Ah, let's just say we had a bit of a disagreement that ended in a fist fight."  
  
"Must have been one hell of a disagreement." Martha said.  
  
"Well, you're all set here." Jonathan wiped his hands off.  
  
"Thank you so much. I'd really like to have you over for dinner later in the week to really thank you. I'd invite you over now but I'm afraid all I could give you would be water and saltines."  
  
"That would be wonderful. Hey, how about an escort to your new house?" Martha said.  
  
"I'd appreciate it."  
  
Martha and Clark headed for the truck, but Jonathan held back. "Confidentially, who won the fight?"  
  
Morgan smiled. "I did."  
  
Jonathan winked. "Good girl."  
______________________________________endone_________________________________ 


	2. Under the Shed

TITLE: Giants and Supermen 2/?  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@juno.com)  
RATING: R (language, violence, and sexual situations)  
FEEDBACK: My first Smallville fic. Be kind... and lie to me :-)  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong to Tollin/Roberts Productions and Millar Gough Ink. The Zahn's and the Warren's belong to me.  
  
This part deals with family abuse. If you are sensitive to this kinds of situations, I suggest you not read this part.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Derek Warren sighed and pulled his legs closer to his chest. He could still hear glass shattering in the house. If he hid out here long enough maybe his dad would forget about him... at least until the next time he drank, or the next time the football team lost, or the next time Derek did something wrong at school. At least dad hadn't found his fort yet. If he had, that would be the end of Derek. He was sure of that. He'll never forget the day that Marci told dad she was dorming at the college. Derek had been sore for almost a week after. He couldn't blame his sister, though. If he had the opportunities that she had, he'd jump at them too. Now Marci was safe and sound at a college two hundred miles away, away from dad and his booze and his fists, making something good of herself. Unfortunately, Derek thought to himself, I still have another four and a half years before I get that opportunity.   
  
As the yelling continued in the house, Derek reluctantly decided that he'd have to spend the night in his fort. Well, he really couldn't call it a proper fort. He had managed to dig out underneath the garden shed and make himself another room. He had even put a few more support beams underneath to make it a bit more permanent now that he seemed to be spending more and more time there. He unrolled the small canvas mat and grabbed a pillow from the corner trunk. As he blew out the lantern, he noticed the faint green glow that engulfed the room. Must be from those funny rocks dad had found out in the field. They weren't the most comfortable thing to sleep on, but it was better than a beating for no reason.  
  
~*~  
  
Gil Warren emptied his eighth beer and threw it against the wall. "God damn kid. Getting into trouble with the teacher again. Oughta knock some sense into that fat head a yours. Damn mother always spoiled ya. It's a good thing she's gone and dead! She'd be sick at the sight of ya. Damn coward. If I lose my job cause you can't do like a damn teacher tells ya, you'll get the hidin' of your life. Not gonna lose my livelihood cause a some lame ass brat who can't sit still. Where are ya anyway? Damn coward. Get down here!" Gil threw his fist into the wall. "I said get down here now, damn ya!"  
  
~*~  
  
Tears streamed down Derek's face. His options were limited and he didn't know which to choose. Go to his father and get the beating he didn't deserve, have his father come find him and the fort and get a beating he didn't deserve and lose the fort on top of it, or run away to someone who would only hand him back to his father so he could get a beating he didn't deserve. Derek slid out from underneath the blanket and popped open the trap door. Best to just get it outta the way. "Coming dad."   
  
~*~  
  
The front door opened and Derek stepped into the room. "You call me, dad?"  
  
Gil smiled drunkenly. "You call me, dad?" he mocked. He slowly began removing his belt. "I called you fifteen minutes ago and another fifteen before that. You avoiding me?"  
  
"No sir," Derek squeaked.  
  
"No sir. Yes sir is what you meant isn't it? Yes sir, I am avoiding you. Cause I'm a little coward, sir. Cause I can't follow directions that even a goddamn monkey could understand!" The belt went flying through the air and connected with Derek's face.   
  
Derek crashed to the ground at the impact and tried to cover his face as his father hovered above him.  
  
"Move your hands, damn you!" The belt again flashed through the air, the buckle connecting with Derek's skull. "I said move... your... god... damn... hands!" Each word was punctuated by another blow. "Damn sissy coward! Can't take your old man, huh? When are you gonna grow up!" Gil slammed his booted foot into Derek's head. "When!?"  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later Derek was huddled in his fort staring at the eerie green glow that surrounded him like a shroud. Someday he would grow up and be able to take his old man. Someday he'd show him he was stronger than him. Someday...  
  
____________________________endtwo____________________________________ 


	3. Snow Falling on Lexs

TITLE: Giants and Supermen 3/?  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@juno.com)  
RATING: R (language, violence, and sexual situations)  
FEEDBACK: My first Smallville fic. Be kind... and lie to me :-)  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong to Tollin/Roberts Productions and Millar Gough Ink. The Zahn's and the Warren's belong to me.  
  
And now, for Nickel, back to the Lexy goodness :-)   
  
Takes place three weeks after part one.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
The first snow of January began to fall as school children looked out of their windows hoping this latest storm would hold off the school openings, even if it was only for one more day.   
  
Derek sighed as he pulled his ramshackle sled through the semi-barren streets of Smallville. The lump on the back of his head hadn't gotten any better so he had snuck out to see Doctor Poe. He, of course, made up the excuse that he had hit his head sledding with the other children. There's no way he could tell him his father had done it because he'd burnt the Christmas stuffing. It was now almost two weeks later and still the lump had not gone away, and neither had the pain that went with it. He had spent almost every night in his fort since Christmas. As he watched the snowplows run through the streets, he rushed down the sidewalk, thoughts running in his head. Someday he'd be stronger than his dad. Someday he'd be able to show him he wasn't a coward or a sissy. Someday...  
  
~*~  
  
Morgan rubbed her hands together as she raised her camera to her eye. Snow covered Smallville was a beautiful place. She'd used up almost seven rolls of film already and she wasn't even halfway done all the pictures she wanted to take. She already had enough to fill her next gallery quota, the hard part would be picking which ones she wanted to use.   
  
~*~  
  
"Todd took the car round the back, Mr. Luthor. We'll have the chains on in twenty minutes. Might want to get yourself a coffee. Looks a might chilly out there." The old mechanic laughed and stuck the cigar butt back into his mouth. Lex smiled and left the grease monkeys to their work.   
  
Five minutes later, Lex was sitting comfortably in the Smallville Beanery. Only one woman was working, but it's not as if there was a rush on coffee. Actually, the woman looked shocked as Lex had entered. Now she was back to idly flipping through a magazine as Lex stared out the window. Smallville in the winter didn't offer much more excitement than Smallville in the fall. He checked his watch again. Ten more minutes. God, he was bored. The only reason he'd even come out of the house was because the walls were beginning to close in on him. Another sip and his eyes were back wandering outside. Someone was standing in the middle of the street. Lex moved closer to the window. Long legs, nice body, green eyes, black hair tossed over her shoulder and dusted with snowflakes, nice body... "Wow." He quickly grabbed his coffee and headed outside. Someone ran into his side, coffee spilled all over his arm. "Hey!"  
  
Derek looked up at him. He didn't say anything and began to walk past him.  
  
Lex brushed off his arm. "Try an 'excuse me' next time, kid."  
  
Derek spun around. His head throbbed as he stared at Lex. "Why don't you go jump in front of a snowplow!"  
  
Suddenly Lex's body slackened and he turned to the street. A snowplow was on it's way towards him. He stepped off the sidewalk right into it's path.  
  
Derek's eyes widened as the pain in his head began to decrease. "Whoa."  
  
Morgan turned around. What the hell is he doing, she thought, as she walked toward him. Lex was making no attempt to move. Morgan slung her camera on her shoulder and ran to Lex. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back onto the sidewalk. The snowplow drove past.  
  
Derek turned quickly and ran down the street.  
  
"So, let me guess. Snowplow chicken's the newest upper class sport?"   
  
Lex shook his head. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Or you just have a habit of walking in front of heavy machinery."  
  
Lex scratched his head, psychically and mentally. "I have no idea." He took a good look at his rescuer. "Thank you."  
  
Morgan smiled and raised the camera to her eye. "I think I'll call this one 'Portrait of a Billionaire's Dazed Son'." She clicked the shutter closed. "I'll send you a copy."  
  
Lex smiled and extended his hand. "And whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?"  
  
Morgan took his hand. "Someone whom you weren't so pleased with about three weeks ago."  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"The Kent's were helping me change a tire. You may remember me as the one covered in grease."  
  
Lex cleared his throat. "I haven't exactly been giving the best first impressions lately."  
  
"Or seconds," Morgan muttered.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Nothing. Well, it was nice re-meeting you, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Lex, please. Ah, can I buy you a cup of coffee?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm not much of a coffee girl. Besides, I have to start developing this film." Morgan began to walk away.  
  
"Can I at least give you a ride?" Lex called after her.  
  
"I've got my truck, thanks." Morgan smiled and rounded the corner.  
  
Lex shook his head as he headed back to the mechanic. He smiled slyly. This should be interesting, he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Derek leaned his head against the shed door. He did what he said. He told him to do something and he did it. How did he do that? And, more importantly, would it last?  
  
~*~  
  
Lex sighed as he looked through the latest stock quotes.   
  
"Lex," a voice called from the study doorway.  
  
"Ah, Dominic." Lex frowned at his father's loyal lapdog. "Something on you mind?"  
  
Dominic came in and dropped a paper on the desk. "Have you met your new neighbor?"  
  
Lex sighed as he lifted the paper. He wasn't in a mood for guessing games. He looked down. It was a picture of a young woman with green eyes and black hair. "Yes, I've met her. Why?"  
  
Dominic smiled. "Keep reading."  
  
"She's not a murderer, is she?" He read the small paragraph underneath the picture. "Morgan Zahn..." That name sounded familiar, he thought. "Recently moved here to Smallville... blah blah blah... daughter of..." Lex trailed off. "Daughter of Chief Justice Geriant Zahn and Peyton Garrison-Zahn, Law Professor at Georgetown University." He dropped the paper.  
  
Dominic smiled again. "What's the daughter of a Chief Justice doing in Smallville?"  
  
"What's the son of a billionaire doing in Smallville."  
  
"You still don't remember her, do you?"  
  
"Dominic, I told you I already met her."  
  
"But you met her before she moved to Smallville. Need a refresher? The Halloween before the meteor shower at your parent's ball."  
  
Lex shook his head.  
  
"She was dressed like a gypsy and had a rather expensive necklace around her neck."  
  
Lex closed his eyes.  
  
"Now you remember?"  
  
"Yeah." He remember the little spoiled rich brat with a head of red hair. He remembered the little girl that was standing next to him trying to make small talk to make the time pass faster. He remembered how she had said that she really didn't want to be there and how she wanted to go home. He remembered tearing the crystal necklace off her neck and throwing it over the balcony. He remembered the both of them watching the crystal fall to the ground and smash into a thousand pieces. And he remembered the little girl launching herself at him and punching him in the face repeatedly. "Yeah, I remember." A smile crossed his face. "This is going to be interesting."  
  
_______________________________endthree_________________________________ 


	4. The Story's Out

TITLE: Giants and Supermen 4/?  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@juno.com)  
RATING: R (language, violence, and sexual situations)  
FEEDBACK: My first Smallville fic. Be kind... and lie to me :-)  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong to Tollin/Roberts Productions and Millar Gough Ink. The Zahn's and the Warren's belong to me.  
  
I'm sorry it took so long, but I had a hard time with this part. Call it a hump to get to the rest of the plot in my head :-)  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Clark, I have a confession to make. I love you. You're the light of my life and I can't exist without you." Chloe bat her eyes up at Clark.  
  
"Chloe, you're just saying that cause I got you outta school."  
  
Lana laughed. "Saw through her facade, huh?"  
  
"Come on, Clark. You got us signed outta school for a day by a teacher. I'd be professing my undying love too." Pete bat his eyes at Clark too.  
  
"Thanks Pete. Now hand me the pliers."  
  
The middle school didn't start classes until tomorrow and Morgan had asked Principle Quan for the help of a few students to help her finish setting up her classroom. And, or course, Clark volunteered his three best friends. Lana was decorating the corkboards, Chloe was sifting through art supplies with Morgan and Clark and Pete were trying to get her kiln to work.   
  
"Any luck boys?"  
  
"I think you might need a new coil. It's going on but it's not heating up." Pete said.  
  
Morgan sighed and checked her watch. "Well, I'll see what I can do. I ordered lunch for everyone. I'll be back in about twenty minutes."  
  
A round of 'thanks' went up as Morgan shrugged on her jacket.  
  
~*~  
  
Lex straightened his jacket as he opened the door to the school. As he did, Morgan stopped dead in front of him. "Wow," she said. "Didn't expect to see you here. I would have figured you for a high institution of learning." She walked past him.  
  
Lex followed. "Oh I never pass up the opportunity to learn something. As a matter of fact, I learned something interesting just yesterday."  
  
"And you felt like sharing?" Morgan unlocked her car door.  
  
"Yes. It's an interesting tale of the daughter of a Supreme Court Justice and a law professor."  
  
~*~  
  
Lana looked out the window. "Hey Clark, isn't that Lex?"  
  
Clark joined Lana at the window. "Yeah. Wonder what they're talking about."  
  
~*~  
  
Morgan stopped and spun around to face Lex.  
  
He smiled, knowing he had her full attention. "I also heard a tale that this daughter was a rich woman in her own right. Now this woman moves to a cow town in the ass crack of the country... all to become an art teacher." Lex leaned on the door. "Don't you think it's an interesting story?"  
  
"Fascinating." She shook her head. "Is there anything you don't find treachery in?"  
  
"Not really. Why'd you move here?"  
  
"Why'd you?"  
  
"I didn't have a choice."  
  
"I did. And I chose to move here to be an art teacher. But because I have money and come from an affluent family, you automatically assume one of two things. One, I'm trying to 'live it down'. Or two, I had to hide from someone or something."  
  
Lex crossed his arms. "So which is it?"  
  
"Hidden option three. I'm here because this is what I decided to do with my life. I choose to teach." Morgan leaned forward, put her arms within a hair of Lex's and put her chin on them. "Haven't you ever done something silly just to prove to yourself you could?"  
  
"Like what?" Lex was fascinated by her. She was doing everything she wanted her own way. "What have you done?"   
  
She laughed. "Like... like learned to waltz, grow your own herbs, paint or make your own wine. Just silly little trifles you take for granted. Learning them just to know them. Just something new and exciting to add to your life." She shifted her head to look up at Lex, almost childlike. "What do you want to do with your life, Lex?"  
  
Lex stared into her eyes. His brain threw a million thoughts toward his voice box. The only thing that passed his lips was, "I'm not sure."  
  
A small smile passed Morgan's lips. "You must be bored."  
  
"Sometimes." A voice screamed inside Lex's head. 'What are you doing, Lex!' It sounded like his father. 'You're showing weakness to this woman. Be a man.'  
  
Morgan straightened. "Well, as fascinating as this all is, Lex, I have to pick up lunch."  
  
"I want to see you again," Lex blurted.   
  
"I'm not going to have alot of time. School starts tomorrow. Most of the time I'm going to be involved with my students." Morgan sat in the drivers seat.  
  
"Do you have an age limit on students?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I'll see you as a student."  
  
Morgan laughed. "A student? What could I teach you?"  
  
Lex opened his mouth, then re thought it. 'Anything' sounded desperate and Luthor's were never desperate. "Something silly."  
  
Morgan looked into Lex's face. She had been wrong. He had changed. There was something about him that made her want to continue seeing him. You only live once, she thought to herself. "Okay." She pulled a card out of her wallet. "My number's on the bottom."  
  
Lex closed her door and slipped her card into his pocket.   
  
"Lex!" a voice called from above him. Clark waved.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Lex. What are you doing here?" Clark shook his friends hand.   
  
"Just visiting." He looked around. "Nice sized classroom."  
  
Smoke began rising from the kiln and Pete jumped out from underneath.   
  
"Guess the equipment could be updated, though."  
  
Lana laughed. "Not exactly the richest school system."  
  
Clark pulled Lex aside as Chloe and Lana helped Pete open the windows. "I heard you met Morgan before when you were kids and that she punched you."  
  
"I wouldn't say she punched me as much as she pummeled me."  
  
Clark laughed. "What happened?"  
  
"Ah, my parent's were throwing their Halloween ball, I didn't want to be there. This little girl came up to me and I ripped of her necklace and threw it over a balcony. But it was made of Austrian crystal and was very expensive and shattered as soon as it hit the floor."  
  
"Wow." Clark looked at Lex, unbelievingly.  
  
"I told you I was a spoiled rich brat, Clark. That was one of my low points. She was bored and looking for conversation and I broke her necklace... all because I could."  
  
"She seems to have forgiven you."  
  
"Looks that way."  
  
Clark looked at his friend. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
"I... I don't know. At this point I'd say more like infatuated."  
  
___________________________________endfour____________________________ 


	5. The First Lesson

TITLE: Giants and Supermen 5/?  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@juno.com)  
RATING: R (language, violence, and sexual situations)  
FEEDBACK: My first Smallville fic. Be kind... and lie to me :-)  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong to Tollin/Roberts Productions and Millar Gough Ink. The Zahn's and the Warren's belong to me.  
  
I apologize, but this part is long :-)  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Derek sighed and shouldered his school bag. Dad had been passed out on the couch, so he didn't have to deal with him. The school bus pulled up and opened the door. "Morning Miss Rita," Derek said.  
  
The bus driver smiled. "Morning Derek. Have a good Christmas?"  
  
"It was... fine." Derek moved to the back looking for a seat.  
  
"Hi Derek." A girl in blonde pigtails smiled at him.  
  
Derek blushed. "Hey Laura."  
  
"Hey Derek, how's your old man?" Johnny Burne laughed and elbowed the boy next to him. The school bullies didn't waste any time.  
  
Derek stared at him. "You're in my seat."  
  
Johnny smiled, then his face went slack. "You're right. I'm sorry."  
  
"Johnny, what are you doing?" The boy next to him asked.   
  
"We're in Derek's seat, Kevin." Johnny got up and moved aside. "There you go Derek." Kevin's mouth hung open as he got up too.  
  
Derek smiled. "Thank you, Johnny. Laura, do you want to sit with me?"  
  
Laura looked confused. "Um... sure."  
  
Derek looked out the window, pleased. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he wasn't going to complain. Johnny and Kevin were two of the worst kids in the eighth grade. And now he could make them do whatever he wanted. But why did it have to stop at school kids? Why not grownups? He could make them do what he wanted too.   
  
~*~  
  
"Okay everyone. Have a seat. Thank you. For those of you who haven't met me yet, my name is Miss Zahn. I'm taking over for Mrs. Norville for the rest of the year. She's on maternity leave. Since everyone's still getting over Christmas, I thought I'd make today easy. Just draw whatever you'd like. But, it has to take up the whole class and most of the paper. And make sure you sign your name." Morgan passed out the long sheets of paper and watched as the children started to scribble.  
  
~*~  
  
Laura sighed as she erased again. Morgan leaned over her shoulder. "Try not to put so much pressure when you draw. That way it won't mark the paper so deep. And you'll be able to erase alot easier." Laura nodded.  
  
Morgan moved onto Derek's desk. His hand moved quickly as he filled in the shadows. It was a picture of a broken down shack with a small boy sitting at its side. "That's wonderful, Derek."  
  
Derek looked up, surprised. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, the detail is wonderful. You've got a good eye." The bell sounded for class change. "Okay everyone! Make sure you put your names on them. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Derek gathered his books, but paused at the picture. "Miss Zahn?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I... I'd like to finish this."  
  
"Well, I suppose you could take it home with you and bring it back tomorrow."  
  
The last thing Derek wanted was his father to see him drawing. "Um, maybe I could finish it after school?"  
  
"Ah, sure. I think I could spare a half hour."  
  
"Thanks Miss Zahn." Derek handed the picture to Morgan.  
  
She caught sight of a large bruise on the side of Derek's neck. "Sledding accident?" She pointed to it.  
  
Derek stuttered for a moment. "Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I hit a tree."  
  
Morgan smiled. "Yeah, those vicious trees. They jump out right in front of you. I'll see you at three, Derek."  
  
~*~  
  
Lex checked his watch for the fourth time. This marketing meeting was taking an eternity. Blah blah blah, Lionel wants more money, blah blah blah, stock falling. Same old worries, different speaker. Lex took stock of the people around him. Dominic seemed to be the only person in the room, besides Lex, that was under the age of fifty. Hell, the one with the pointer looked like Methuzila's baby-sitter. He checked again. Save me, he thought.  
  
"Is there any other business gentlemen," the old man asked. No one was forthcoming, so Lex jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Wonderful meeting. Thank you gentlemen." He exited the room, almost at a run.  
  
"Lex!" Dominic called.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Did you get anything out of the meeting?"  
  
"Yeah, two hours of my life I'll never get back." Lex pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.  
  
~*~  
  
Morgan jumped as her cell phone rang. She fumbled with her bag until she finally found it. "Hello?"  
  
"Morgan? It's Lex."  
  
"No, really?" She laughed. "Shouldn't you be making money for a bunch of old men?"  
  
"Funny you should mention old men... "  
  
"Bad day?"  
  
"Boring day. Sitting in a room with no ventilation with a group of dry old buzzards who would get confused if you sat them in front of a computer and asked them to turn it on."  
  
"You should go outside, take in some of the heady fresh air of the countryside."  
  
"That's boring if you do it alone."  
  
Morgan thought for a minute. "Okay. Go back to your old curmudgeons. Come by my house at about 5:30 and wear something you won't mind getting dirty."  
  
"Ah, so the teacher's free tonight?"  
  
"For awhile. But don't be late."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Lex smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Derek leaned over the picture again. Just a few more touches and he'd be done. Miss Zahn was packing her bag. She was really nice. Derek was sure she meant what she said about liking his picture, not like the other teachers. They were all old and grumpy. Miss Zahn was young and she seemed to really care.  
  
Morgan rounded Derek's desk and peeked over his shoulder. "Almost done?"  
  
"Yeah, just one more minute."  
  
Morgan let her eyes drop to Derek's neck. She eyed more than one bruise on him. Just under the sleeve of his tee shirt she could see a small set of purpling masses. They almost looked like finger marks. She didn't want to ask Derek about it yet. She didn't want to make accusations without proof.  
  
"Done." Derek signed the bottom corner.  
  
"Great. That really is very good, Derek. I'll see you tomorrow." As Derek lifted his bag, Morgan sighed. "Derek, you know that teachers are here to help you, right? You know, if you're having problems you can talk to me."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Zahn." He smiled weakly and left.   
  
Morgan looked down at the picture in her hand. Outside the shack was the shadow of a man with something in his hand, the boy on the other side of the shack looked scared. Maybe she wasn't wrong.  
  
~*~  
  
At exactly 5:30, Lex's car pulled up in front of Morgan home.  
  
"Nice timing."  
  
"I try." Lex approached Morgan slowly. It was odd seeing him in something other than business wear. He had on jeans and a large gray sweatshirt. He pulled something out from behind him, a dozen red roses.  
  
Morgan smiled. "You know, a typical student brings an apple or the occasional coffee cup full of half melted chocolates. I have to say, this one's new."  
  
Lex handed them to her. "Well, I'm not a typical student. So, what are we doing today teacher?"  
  
"This way." Morgan led Lex to her back porch. There were two stools and easels set up. They were facing the sun set. "Have a seat."  
  
Lex looked disappointed. "We're painting sunsets?"  
  
"Not really." She put the brush in his hand and handed him a pallet. "Here's the deal. You have ten minutes and you have to keep your eyes closed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to keep your eyes closed. You're not painting what you see. You're painting what you feel."  
  
"Well how can I do that if I can't see what I'm doing?"  
  
"Just try it."  
  
Lex let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He dipped the brush in a glob of purple and began to paint a square... a perfect square.  
  
"You're cheating, aren't you?" Morgan frowned.  
  
"Always." Lex opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Fine." Morgan put her hands over Lex's eyes. "Now you can't cheat."  
  
Lex paused, then dipped the brush in again. He let his hand run across the canvas. He tried to remember where he drew each line, but after while he lost track. He could hear crickets in Morgan's yard. He could hear squirrels running up and down the trees. He could hear Morgan breathing behind him. Then he forgot about hearing. He felt. He could feel her hands gently on his face, her body behind him, her hair gently brushing his head as the wind blew it. He could feel her arms rest on his shoulders as they grew tired. Lex slowly began to lean back so they touched.  
  
"Um, time's up." Morgan's voice cracked slightly as she removed her hands from Lex's eyes.  
  
Lex looked at the mass of color before him. He saw the square and the hard lines around it, then he noticed the top. It was softer, full of curves and light touches.  
  
"Not bad for a first time."  
  
"Yeah." Lex was about to ask for more time, then Morgan sat at her own canvas. She picked up a brush and pallet and closed her eyes. Lex stood behind her and covered her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to cheat."  
  
"I don't know that." He rested his arms on her shoulders and watched as her brush gently stroked the canvas. He took in the scent of her hair, lavender and mint. He felt her breathing against his chest, the warmth from her body. He notice the curve of her neck and how her fingers gently gripped the brush. "Time." He let his hands drop from her eyes and rest on her shoulders.  
  
"What do you think?" The canvas was covered in spirals and curves. The colors were bright and full. She turned her head to look up at him.  
  
"Beautiful." Lex lowered his head slowly.   
  
Just inches away from her lips, Morgan turned her head away. "I'm sorry. It's... it's a little too fast."  
  
Lex sighed, disappointed. "It's okay." He squeezed her shoulders. "I'll ah... just leave that here to dry, okay?"  
  
Morgan nodded. "Yeah. You can pick it up later."  
  
"I'll call tomorrow." Lex backed towards the driveway.  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~   
  
Morgan closed her eyes as her hand went to them. He had the softest touch. She could still feel him standing behind her... and she wanted him to still be there.  
  
~*~  
  
Lex slammed on the brakes as he pulled to the side of the road. He lifted his hands from the steering wheel. They were shaking. What was it about her that did this to him? He let his head rest on the wheel until the rest of his body stopped trembling. It was well after dark before his car started again.  
__________________________________endfive______________________________ 


	6. Indications

TITLE: Giants and Supermen 6/?  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@juno.com)  
RATING: R (language, violence, and sexual situations)  
FEEDBACK: My first Smallville fic. Be kind... and lie to me :-)  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong to Tollin/Roberts Productions and Millar Gough Ink. The Zahn's and the Warren's belong to me.  
  
Takes place three days after part 5.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Morgan checked her watch. "All right everyone. Start cleaning up. Make sure you put the charcoals back in the boxes I gave out. I don't want to find any on the floor. Leave the papers on your desk and make sure you wash your hands before you leave." The bell sounded for class change. "Have a good day, everybody."  
  
Derek kept scratching away at his drawing.  
  
"Derek, don't you have class?"  
  
"Yeah, but I want to finish this."  
  
"Derek..."  
  
"Done!" He threw the charcoal aside with a flourish and grabbed his bag. "Bye Miss Zahn!"  
  
Morgan laughed as she began to collect the papers. She stopped at Derek's. It was of a boy running in a field, a thunderstorm approaching. Morgan squinted. In the background was a mountain and a shadowy figure rising above, his fist raised to the air. She took the paper and went to her desk. She pulled out the file that had all of Derek's work in it. This was the third drawing of his that had a tall, threatening male figure in it. Then there were the bruises on his neck and arms. She gathered them up and headed for the Principle's office.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kenny Tucker," the male voice said as the phone picked up.  
  
"Kenny, it's Lex Luthor."  
  
"Ah, Mr. Luthor. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I have problem. I need some photographs."  
  
The man laughed. "Lex, I got out of the blackmailing business. I'm back to just being a humble, legit photographer."  
  
"I know that, Kenny. I need old prints. The Halloween ball from 1989."  
  
"Looking for something special?"  
  
"Any pictures you have of the Zahn family, the daughter in particular."  
  
"Before or after she..."  
  
"Before, Kenny." Lex cut him off.  
  
"No problem. I'll make some copies and Fed-Ex them to you tonight."  
  
"Thanks Kenny." Lex hung up the cell phone. He looked at it in his palm for a moment, then began to dial.  
  
"Hi. This is Morgan. Guess what this is." The answering service beeped.   
  
"Morgan, it's Lex. I... um... just give me a call."  
  
~*~  
  
"Principle Thomson?" Morgan tapped on the office door.  
  
A middle age woman in a smart suit looked up. "Ah, Miss Zahn. Please, come in. How are you settling in?"  
  
"Fine. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." She placed the pictures in front of her. "I think one of my students is being abused."  
  
Thomson looked shocked. "That's a pretty serious accusation." She looked through the drawings.  
  
"When we were working the other day I noticed bruises on his arm and neck. He said they were from a sledding accident, but he seemed scared to talk about them. Then there are the pictures. Everyone of them has a small boy always running or hiding and a large male figure with one of his fists raised. And he's always asking for extra time to finish them, but he refuses to take them home."  
  
Thomson nodded slowly. "All right. What's his name?"  
  
"Derek Warren. He's in my eighth grade class."  
  
"I know Derek. His mother passed away a little over a year ago. His father's an engineer over at the Luthor Corp plant. But Gil was always such a quiet man."  
  
"Grief does strange things to people."  
  
Thomson nodded. "Let me speak with the nurse and the guidance counselor." She picked up the phone.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Luthor?" A man with a clip board walked up to Lex.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sir, I just need your signature to start the employee evaluations."  
  
"Course." Lex signed the paper and watched as the man walked away. He had spent most of the day in the plant taking care of various odds and ends that couldn't be done from the house. He pulled the cell phone out of his pocket. No messages. Morgan should be home in a half hour. Maybe he'd just stop by.  
  
~*~  
  
Thomson hung up the phone. "Well, Mr. Walker is going to bring Derek to the office as soon as eighth period is over. Nurse Sutter, you said that you found something?"  
  
Nurse Sutter was sitting with a file in her lap. "Derek doesn't have any major medical problems. He just seems to have had more than his fair share of tripping down the stairs and falling into doorknobs."  
  
Thomson nodded. "Thank you. Miss Zahn, I'll speak to you more about this tomorrow."  
  
"Principle Thomson, I'd rather stay. Derek seems to trust me and..."  
  
"Miss Zahn, I think you'll appreciate the gravity of this situation. I would prefer to speak to Derek alone until I learn the entire story. The more people who hear this, the more the story will change."  
  
Morgan's mouth dropped open. "I would never discuss..."  
  
"In a small town word tends to move quickly. Now, if you'll excuse me?"  
  
Morgan frowned. "Fine." They exited the office as the bell sounded. Morgan eyed Derek as Mr. Walker brought him into the outer office. She smiled at him and was glad to see he smiled back.  
  
"Please come in, Derek." Thomson's voice drifted out to them.  
  
~*~  
  
Morgan slammed the drivers door closed. She thrust her hands into her bag looking for her keys and found the cell phone. She listened to the message and began dialing. A cell phone behind her rang. She spun around.  
  
Lex had his cell phone in his hand. "You rang?"  
  
She sighed as she let the cell phone drop. "Hey."  
  
"What's wrong?" Lex laid his hand on her arm.  
  
"I just had a really bad day, that's all."  
  
"Oh. I'll go." Lex turned away.  
  
"No." She grabbed his hand. "I just... I really want to talk to someone about it, but I can't."  
  
Lex noticed her hand, but didn't mention it. "School confidentially and all that political garbage."  
  
"Yeah. Possible child abuse. But I got kicked out of the office by the principal before I could help. She made it sound like I was going to walk out of the school and start telling the first person I see."  
  
Lex smirked. "Isn't that exactly what you did?"  
  
Morgan frowned, then dropped his hand. "Thanks." She turned away and headed for the door.  
  
"Morgan," Lex followed her up. He grabbed her shoulders gently. "Hey." He spun her around. "I was just trying to make you laugh."  
  
"Trying to make me laugh?" She walked to the railing around the porch.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay." She walked up to him slowly and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She had grabbed a handful of snow from the rail and dropped it down his shirt. She laughed and ran down the porch steps.  
  
Lex desperately tried to pull the shirt from his waistband and shake the snow out. He ran down after Morgan. She was already preparing snowballs and launching them after her attacker. Lex ducked and grabbed handfuls of snow. She ducked behind the house. Lex slowed and pressed himself against the porch as he made his way to the corner. He squeezed the snowball in his hand. With a deep breath, he jumped around the corner. No one there. As he moved down, a noise came from above. Morgan dropped an armful of snow on his head and ran down the porch. Lex shook himself off and ran down the side of the house after her. As Morgan jumped down the porch steps, Lex caught up with her and grabbed her waist. They both fell over a snowbank and tumbled over each other. Morgan was laughing.  
  
Lex found himself smiling up at her. "You're it." He smashed a snowball into her head, then tried to roll out from under her.  
  
Morgan jumped on his back and flipped over. "No fair!"  
  
Lex flipped over and pinned her down. He looked down at her.   
  
Her face broke into a huge grin and she began laughing all over again. "Uncle."  
  
"Is that all I get?"  
  
"Maybe not." She leaned her head up to met Lex's.  
  
A voiced cleared itself from behind them. "Sorry," Clark said.  
  
Morgan sighed and let her head drop back down into the snow. "Hello Clark."  
  
"I didn't mean to interrupt, but I brought the lumber you asked for. My dad said if you need any more give him a few days notice and he can have it shipped in from Metropolis." Clark looked embarrassed.   
  
Lex stood up and leaned over to help Morgan to her feet. "How you been, Clark?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Morgan brushed herself off, then removed her snow encrusted gloves. "Thanks Clark. Can I get you a cup of coffee?"  
  
"No thanks. I gotta get back."  
  
"Lex?"  
  
He frowned. "I'd like to but, unfortunately, I have a dinner meeting in an hour. I just came over to, ah, see you." He reached forward and took Morgan's hand. "Mind if I stop over tonight?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "See you later."  
  
Clark waved and walked Lex to his car. "Infatuated, huh?"  
  
Lex smiled. "Well, she is a very... interesting woman."  
  
"And a very beautiful woman."  
  
"Yes."  
__________________________________endsix______________________________ 


	7. With Me

TITLE: Giants and Supermen 7/?  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@juno.com)  
RATING: R (language, violence, and sexual situations)  
FEEDBACK: My first Smallville fic. Be kind... and lie to me :-)  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong to Tollin/Roberts Productions and Millar Gough Ink. The Zahn's and the Warren's belong to me.  
  
I'm sorry this took so long, but neither the computer gods nor the muses were with me last week. Now, onto the Lexy goodness :-)  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Lex shifted the cell phone to his other hand. "But you can have it done by Wednesday? Yes, I realize it'll be expensive. But it's worth it. Yes, thank you." Lex shut off his phone. Back to dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
Derek shifted his bag to the other shoulder. Principle Thomson had asked him so many questions about his father. And, of course, he lied. No, his father didn't beat him. Yes, he was just clumsy. No, there wasn't anything she could do to help. He knew in his heart it was wrong to lie to her, but there was no way that someone was taking his revenge away from him. Jail wasn't good enough for his father. No, Derek had other things in mind for him. Enough of this, he thought to himself, I need to do something to cheer me up. He stopped outside a comic book shop.  
  
"We're gonna close in five minutes, son." The man behind the counter didn't look up from his broom.   
  
Derek stared hard at him. "No, you're not. You're going to help me find some things I like."  
  
The broom slipped from the man's hand. "Of course. Let me get a box for you, sir."  
  
Derek smiled and scanned the first box.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, last question." Lana drained the coffee from her cup.  
  
"Thank God," Pete said.  
  
"Have I mentioned that I hate physics?" Clark flipped the page in his notebook.  
  
Chloe frowned. "Only about a million times."  
  
A waitress stopped at the table. "Okay, three coffees and one hot chocolate. Get you guys anything else?"  
  
"No, thanks." Pete smiled at her.  
  
Lana cleared her throat as Pete's gaze followed the waitress back to the bar. "Last question?"  
  
Pete blushed slightly. "Yeah right. Last one." He looked at his watch. "Geez, good thing too. It's ten o'clock."  
  
"Okay. A dam is to be made to hold back an artificial lake 110 m deep. Find the pressure that the bottom of the dam must withstand, in pascals which is 1 Pa= 1 N/m2 and note that the density of water, in SI units, is 10 to the third kg/m3."   
  
Chloe's head hit the table. "Kill me."  
  
"Tell my mother I love her." Pete made a dramatic pose and plunged the pencil eraser into his chest.  
  
Clark laughed and stared out the window. Not many people were out at this time of night. Clark spotted a small boy walking across the street, a man behind him was carrying a large box.  
  
Lana slammed her book shut. "I surrender. I say we abandon ship. Clark?"  
  
"Aye aye Captain. I'll warm up the truck." As everyone began gathering up their books, Clark walked outside. "Derek?"  
  
Derek turned and smiled up at Clark. "Hi Clark. Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Homework with some friends. Isn't it a little late for you to be out?"  
  
"I was just... shopping. Right Mr. Grant?"  
  
The man with the box nodded slowly. "Of course, Derek." Mr. Grant blinked slowly.  
  
Something about the situation made Clark anxious. "Well, can I give you a ride home, Derek?"  
  
"Oh no. Mr. Grant would be glad to take me home." Derek looked back at him.  
  
Grant's head snapped up. "Yes Derek. I'll give you a ride home."  
  
Derek smiled. "Well, bye Clark."  
  
Clark watched as they both walked away. He had known Mr. Grant since he was a kid. There's no way he'd let Derek talk to him like that. Clark took a deep breath and stared at Derek. The world around him went into a bluish hue and suddenly he could see their bones. He watched Derek's skeleton turn to wave to him as he got into Grant's car. That's when Clark noticed a large lump at the back of Derek's skull. That shouldn't be there.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
Clark's vision snapped back to normal as he turned to the voice.  
  
Lana was holding out his bag. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." He took the bag, looking back again at Derek.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"I'm... not sure." He shook the thought free. "Come on guys. I'll get you all home."  
  
~*~  
  
Lex slammed on the brakes and looked at his watch. Ten forty-five. He didn't expect to have stayed this long. Dinner with business men was tedious. Beside, his thoughts at dinner barely strayed from Morgan. Now that he was outside her house, he wasn't sure what to do. He had promised to stop by later... just not this late. Oh hell, he thought, I'm here. He climbed up the steps quietly and tapped on the door. Nothing. He knocked a little harder. He sighed. She was probably asleep. He peeked in the small window. The lights in the living room were still on. He reached for the door knob. It wasn't locked. Lex pushed it open enough to stick his head in. "Morgan?"  
  
Lex slipped in and quietly closed the door behind him. He could hear the television on in the living room. He shrugged off his overcoat and draped it over a dining room chair. "Morgan?" He turned the corner from the dining room to the living room. Morgan was sitting in the corner of a large couch, asleep. Lex leaned against the wall, watching her. Her arms were loosely crossed over her lap, a lock of hair draped across her cheek. His mind went back to the day they were on the porch painting. Beautiful. It had been a long time since anyone had moved him the way she did. His mother had been the last. She had been one of the sweetest and gentle people he had ever know, the exact opposite of his father. That man had a rock where his heart should be. And after his mother's death, Lex began to think he had one too. In a way, he suppose Clark had been the start of it. He was one of the only people Lex could even consider a true friend. He had brought something out in Lex that had been hidden for a long time. And now, Morgan was touching a part of his heart and, yes, his soul he thought long since dead and buried with his mother.   
  
Lex moved to the couch and sat down. Morgan didn't budge. He leaned over and brushed the stray lock from her face. Then he gently pressed his lips to her temple.   
  
Morgan sighed and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled. "I was beginning to think you forgot about me."  
  
"Never." He took her hand. "I'm sorry I took so long."  
  
"That's okay. World domination can't be done in a single dinner meeting." She smiled. "Coffee?"  
  
"Just water." Lex let her hand slip from his slowly as she walked to the kitchen. He moved over into the corner where she'd been sitting and stretched his legs out.  
  
Morgan came back with a small glass in her hand. "You didn't want this, did you?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to steal your seat." He smiled up at her.  
  
Morgan gently put the glass down on the end table. "You know you have to share, right."  
  
Lex opened up his arms, smirking.  
  
Morgan sat down on Lex's lap and rolled herself back behind his legs. She stretched herself out along side his and rested her head on his chest.   
  
Lex took her hand in his and rested them over his heart. There were so many things he wanted to say.. and even more he wanted to do, but right now this was the happiest he had been in years.  
  
~*~  
  
Derek tiptoed into the house. His father was passed out on the couch. He smiled. Maybe he should have told his father that some irresponsible person had dropped sleeping pills into his father's 40. Maybe he should have told his father that he shouldn't be drinking the night before his employee evaluation. Step one of revenge, all set.  
  
~*~  
  
Lex awoke slowly. He crossed his arms over his chest. Nothing there. His ears picked up soft sounds in the kitchen. He sat up.  
  
"Hey." Morgan was dressed and had a cup of coffee in her hands. She knelt down next to him. "As much as I hated to break this up, I have school and you have work."  
  
Lex brought the cup to his lips. "We could call out."  
  
"I've only been working there a week."  
  
"And I do have evaluations today." Lex downed the rest of the coffee and handed her back the cup.  
  
Morgan took the cup and headed back to the kitchen. "Sounds fun."  
  
Lex stretched and followed her out. "Not really. A day full of people saying things they don't mean and think I want to hear just so they can keep their jobs." He wrapped his arms around Morgan waist as she cleaned out the cup at the sink. He gently kissed the hollow of her neck. "And what are you doing today?"  
  
"I, um..." She leaned her neck into each of Lex's kisses. "Still life. Boring still life work."  
  
He traced his lips down to her shoulder.   
  
"I'm gonna be late." Morgan said, but made no attempt to move away.  
  
"I'll see you tonight," he half questioned, half demanded. He wrapped his arms tighter around her.  
  
"Yeah." She leaned her head back to rest on Lex's shoulder as he continued to explore it with his lips. "I really... do have to... go."  
  
"Okay." Lex let her go.   
  
Morgan almost stumbled. She steadied herself on the sink, then turned around. "Um, you can take your time getting ready. Just make sure you lock the door before you go, okay?"  
  
Lex took her hand and kissed it. "Till tonight."  
  
Morgan leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth and brushed past him.  
  
As Lex heard her car pull from the driveway, he exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He leaned forward and turned on the sink. He was trembling. Hands full of water splashed onto his face. Calm down, get it together and go to work. Save it for tonight.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Now I know what you're all wondering. What's the answer to the physics question?! Well, here it is...  
P= hDg = (110m)(10 to the third kg/m3)(9.8 m/s2)= 1.08 x 10 to the sixth Pa. 


	8. The Next Step

TITLE: Giants and Supermen 8/?  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@juno.com)  
RATING: R (language, violence, and sexual situations)  
FEEDBACK: My first Smallville fic. Be kind... and lie to me :-)  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong to Tollin/Roberts Productions and Millar Gough Ink. The Zahn's and the Warren's belong to me.  
  
Yet again, it's a long one. Blame Karen and her Cole movie :-)  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Lex sighed as he opened another file. "Who's next?"  
  
"Gil Warren, sir." The man next to him made a note on his clipboard.  
  
Lex scanned the file. Numerous amounts of lateness, low work standards, one write up. Wow, this was an easy one. He checked his watch. "Well, where is he?"  
  
"I'll check the hall Mr. Luthor."  
  
As the door closed, Lex slammed the file shut. One less piece of driftwood. He threw it into the fired pile.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay everyone. Before you're dismissed I want to tell you something. I've gotten permission from Principal Thomson to use the main stage this spring. You, the eighth grade, are going to be able to put on a production as part of the graduation ceremonies. Now, in the art classes we'll be preparing the stage and all the props and costumes. So, starting next week, we'll be meeting on stage for art class." The bell rang. "Have a good weekend everyone. I'll see you on Monday." Morgan began straightening papers on her desk as the students filed out. "Derek? May I see you for a moment?"  
  
Derek flung his bag over his shoulder and ran up to the desk. "Yes, Ms. Zahn?"  
  
"Derek..." She waited until he last student had left. "Derek, are you..." She sighed. "Derek, I asked Principle Thomson to talk to you about... your homelife."  
  
Derek's eyes fell to the ground. "Oh."  
  
"Oh Derek, I didn't mean to pry or make you uncomfortable. I was just... worried about your health. If I was wrong, then I apologize. If not... you really should talk to someone about it. But please understand, I was only trying to help."  
  
Derek nodded silently.  
  
"If anything happens," Morgan pulled a card from her pocket, "don't hesitate to call me."  
  
Derek looked up at her. "Thank you, Ms Zahn." He smiled as he walked out of the room. She cared about him, really cared. She wants to stop his father from beating him. But how did she even know? Was she paying attention to him? Why would she do that unless she liked him? Derek pushed the card into his pocket.  
  
~*~  
  
Gil Warren straightened his tie as he rushed into the small meeting room. "Mr. Luthor, I apologize for being a little late."  
  
Lex looked at his watch. "Three hours is a little late?"  
  
Gil sat down in the chair. "Again, I'm very sorry." He ran his hand over his face, remembering only now that he hadn't shaven.  
  
"I'm sure," Lex said opening the file. "Well, I don't think that this is going to take long. This makes your seventh lateness this month alone. And by the look of things, you had a bit of a party last night."  
  
Gill guiltily touched the red bags under his eyes. "Well, sir..."  
  
"Don't bother, Mr. Warren. You've already been written up once for coming to work hung over. And by what I see now, it seems to be a continuing trend." Lex slammed his file shut. "You have until three o'clock to clean out your desk, turn in your key card and vacate the premises."  
  
"Mr. Luthor..."  
  
Lex fixed with an icy glare.  
  
Gil's head hung low as he raised himself from the chair and left the meeting room.  
  
Lex flipped open another file. "Who's next?"  
  
~*~  
  
Clark flung down the bail of hay at his fathers feet.   
  
Jonathan frowned mockingly. "No need to be a show off."  
  
"Sorry." Clark reached for the next bail.  
  
"Something on your mind, son?"  
  
Clark sighed and removed his gloves. "Maybe. I saw Derek Warren in town last night. I don't know, he was acting weird. The when I looked harder... you know, the X ray thing..."  
  
Jonathan nodded.  
  
"Well, he had this weird lump in the back of his head. I can't say anything about it to him cause he'll wonder how I know."  
  
"Well, I haven't seen Gil around since Jenny died. It's been over a year. He took it pretty hard. It was worse when Marci decided to go away to college." Jonathan clapped a hand on Clark's shoulder. "Clark, I know you want to help. But I'm not sure what to tell you in this case. Derek might not be aware of it himself yet. I could talk to Gil if you think it'll help."  
  
"Can't hurt. Thanks dad."  
  
~*~  
  
Gil slammed the door. "Damn it, boy! Get out here!"  
  
Derek sighed as he closed the oven door. "Coming dad."  
  
Gil threw off his tie and jacket. "Wasting time were ya?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"No sir. Always so god damn condescending. No sir. Ya sounds like a two year old!" He shoved Derek to the ground as he headed for the fridge. He pulled out a beer and began to chug. "Weren't you supposed to do something today?"  
  
Derek said nothing from the floor of the hall.  
  
"Evaluation day! You were supposed to wake me up! Now you know what? We got nothing!" He threw the bottle against the wall. "Nothing! I got fired by the prick Luthor." He stormed down the hall and grabbed Derek by the neck. "Fired!" He threw him up against the wall. "And it's your fault! If you'd just have taken one bit of responsibility around here," He punched in the face," I'd still have a job." He threw him against the wall again. "You want me to fail, don't you? You like being trailer park trash, don't you!"  
  
Derek smiled, blood covering his teeth. "You bethca, dad."  
  
Gil's face turned beet red, veins visible on his forehead. He dropped Derek to the ground. "Now you've done it."  
  
Derek laughed as his father kicked him in the ribs. Stage two, complete. Here I come, Ms. Zahn.  
  
~*~  
  
Morgan flipped over another CD case.  
  
Lex poured himself a second glass of wine. "What are you doing next Thursday night?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I do." He spun around on the couch, his arms hanging over the sides like a child. "You're coming with me."  
  
She laughed as she put the CD into the player. "Oh am I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She walked over to the couch and kneeled down in front of him. "And where am I going?"  
  
"To Metropolis. The opera company is putting on a production of Madame Butterfly. I got us tickets."  
  
"Must be nice being a billionaires son."  
  
"It has it's perks. No more so than a Chief Justice's daughter I would imagine."  
  
"It had it's moments." She took Lex's hand and maneuvered him to the floor. "Lot's of foreign embassy balls and black tie affairs that my brother and I played hide and seek at." She put his hand on her hip and raised right hand in her own. "We used to waltz together."  
  
"I take it that's what we're doing?"  
  
"Yup." She began leading him across the floor in a square.   
  
"My mom and I used to do this when I was a kid." He spun her in a circle.  
  
"You have a very commanding lead." She pulled herself closer to Lex. "You don't talk about your mother that much."  
  
"She's dead."  
  
Morgan stopped. "Oh Lex. I'm sorry... I didn't know."  
  
"It's okay, really." He tightened his grip around her waist and began dancing again.   
  
"I remember meeting her at the ball. She was really sweet."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Your father was a bit..."  
  
"Overbearing?" He leaned his head closer to Morgan's cheek.  
  
"Yeah, that's about right. You know..." She pulled away suddenly. "I was so angry with you."  
  
Lex smiled. "Well, I could have guessed that by the black eye and the tooth you knocked out."  
  
"I'm serious. I went to that ball expecting to be bored. Then I saw you. I knew who you were but that's not why I went to talk to you. I..." Morgan blushed slightly. "To be honest I went to talk to you because I thought you were cute. I was trying to prove to myself that you weren't the spoiled little rich brat everyone said you were. Then, you went and proved everyone right. That's why I was so mad. Then I don't see you for over a decade and I thought maybe you would have changed. Then..."  
  
"Then I met you on the road and blew you off."  
  
"Yeah, but now..." She ran her hand across Lex's cheek, gently. "Now I don't know what to think."  
  
Lex opened his mouth to respond, then sighed. "Close your eyes."  
  
"Taking a page out of my book?"   
  
"It worked for me. Close them."  
  
Morgan closed her eyes.  
  
Lex wrapped his arm around her waist, began dancing, and took up her hand. He raised it formally to his lips and kissed the knuckles gently. "It's not about what you see." He turned her hand over and kissed the inside of her palm. "It's not about what you hear. It's about," he traced his lips along her jaw line, "what you feel." He pressed his lips gently to hers. Morgan returned his kiss, pulling him closer. Their bodies moved to a rhythm, not of the music playing in the background, but of each other. Lex's desire filled him as their lips met again and again. Thoughts filled his head. She was like no woman he ever met before. She had wanted him, not his money, not his father's legacy. Just Lex. His hand ran through her hair as he moved his lips along the curve of her neck. The hardest thing in the world is telling the girl that you love that you like her. That's what he'd told Clark once. But did he love Morgan, or was it just lust? He pulled away to look at her.   
  
"Lex?"  
  
He ran his eyes over her as if looking at her for the first time. "I'm sorry. I..."  
  
Morgan put a finger to his lips. "I'm not." She raised her head to his, her hands caressing his back. The dance continued, all the world forgotten... until the doorbell rang.   
  
Morgan pulled away. "Damn it. If that's Clark, I'm going to kill him." She turned away, then turned back abruptly. "Hold that thought." She kissed him quickly and ran to the door.  
  
"What?" she said as she pulled it open.  
  
Derek raised his head slightly, his face covered in blood and bruises. "Ms Zahn?"  
  
"Derek!" She dropped to her knees. "Oh God, what happened?" She pulled him into the house. "Lex!"  
  
"Yeah?" He ran into the hall.  
  
"Call the police, quick!" She moved Derek over to the couch. "Derek, you're frozen. Did you walk all the way over here?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Okay, you wait here. I'll get you something hot to drink." She began to move away, then turned back. "Did your father do this to you?"  
  
Again, Derek nodded.  
  
"Okay. You stay right there." She ran to the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you, sheriff. Bye." Lex hung up the phone. "Sheriff'll be here in five minutes." He peeked into the living room. "Is that the kid you weren't telling me all about?"  
  
"Yeah, Derek Warren. He finally admitted his father did it to him."  
  
"Warren?" Lex cast his eyes downward. "What's his dad's name?"  
  
"Ah, Gil I think. Why?"  
  
"I think I know what set him off. He was fired today. This was the second time he came to work drunk. I had to let him go."  
  
Morgan sighed, her hand scratching her forehead. "Poor kid."  
  
Derek smiled as he watched her. She was so concerned for him. That beating had done the trick. He hadn't taken much to set his dad off... Lex, Derek thought, Lex Luthor. Fired my dad today. What's he doing here?  
  
Morgan pressed a cup of hot chocolate into Derek's hand. "Here. Drink this. The Sheriff'll be here soon. Do you want a blanket?"  
  
"Yes, please." This was too easy and he wasn't even using his powers. He watched her enter the kitchen again.  
  
Lex laid a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to go?"  
  
"No... but I do want to stay with Derek."  
  
"I understand. A teacher has to take care of her students."  
  
Morgan smiled. "You of all people should understand that."   
  
He leaned forward, his lips gently brushing hers.  
  
Derek's face flared. No no no nonononononono..............  
___________________________________endeight______________________________ 


	9. Foreshadow

TITLE: Giants and Supermen 9/?  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@juno.com)  
RATING: R (language, violence, and sexual situations)  
FEEDBACK: My first Smallville fic. Be kind... and lie to me :-)  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong to Tollin/Roberts Productions and Millar Gough Ink. The Zahn's and the Warren's belong to me.  
  
This part takes place five days later (Wednesday).  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Morgan rubbed her eyes as she flipped through the set sketches. They had finally settled on a low budget production of 'King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table'. Gil Warren had been in jail for almost a week now. She could definitly see an improvement in Derek's personality. He was talking to his fellow students more and had wanted to help in anyway he could when it came to the production. So far he'd been spending his night with a member of child services adjoining the jail house, but she would visit him for an hour or so after dinner. The only relative other than his sister they had been able to find was an aunt in Vancouver. They were still trying to decide weather she would stay here or if Derek would leave with her. Her pen rolled across the desk and gently tapped the vase filled with roses. She smiled as her thoughts drifted to Lex.  
  
She had spent most of Saturday with Derek at the jail, but Lex had been there when she got home. He had even made dinner. As they settled down to watch a movie, she had fallen asleep. Lex had covered her with a blanket and left, leaving a note that said, "Until tomorrow." Sunday she taught him to braid her hair. It was odd the things she noticed. Even the most innocent of things, like him reaching for the next strand of hair sent shivers down her spine. It wasn't helped by the fact that everytime he leaned over he would brush his lips across her neck. Not really a kiss, just tantalizing her. And she enjoyed every minute of it.   
  
Monday went by without a visit. Morgan was busy with the stage plans and Lex was meeting with his father's people about budgeting. Tuesday had been interesting. She had begun to show him basic yoga positions, but after a minor mishap, Lex was on his back getting a massage.  
  
"You're gonna have to teach me how to do this," Lex moaned as Morgan kneaded the flesh between his shoulders.  
  
"I'm surprised you don't get this done more often." She ran her hands down his spine, searching for knotted muscles.  
  
Lex buried his head in his arms. "I do, but normally they're not as attractive and they definitly don't sit on my legs while they do it."  
  
Morgan smiled as she began to work on the grouping around his lower back. "Then you haven't been getting the right massages."  
  
Lex muttered something into the crook of his arm that Morgan didn't understand.   
  
She began working towards the outside of his waist. Then she frowned. "Lex, you're tensing up again."  
  
He nodded, not looking up.  
  
"Not good?" She said, a disappointed look on her face.  
  
Lex raised his head up, his face flush. "Uh no, actually it's um.... a little too good."  
  
"Oh." Morgan looked confused, then suddenly realization crossed her face. "Oh!" She smiled slightly as she blushed. "Um... why don't I make us some tea and... give you a couple minutes."  
  
Morgan laughed out loud thinking back on it. She wasn't rushing their relationship any, and she was glad to see that Lex wasn't either. She could tell he was ready for more, but he didn't press it. But, even she had to admit, she was getting ready for the next step. She looked at her watch. She should drop in on Derek. As she got up to leave, her phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey," Lex's voice called from the other end.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Just wanted to remind you about tomorrow. The limo will be there for you at four."  
  
"That's kinda early, isn't it?"  
  
"Dinner first, then the opera."  
  
"Can't wait. Am I seeing you tonight?"  
  
"No. I've got a conference call with the almighty himself."  
  
"God or your father?"  
  
"You make it sound like they're two different people." Lex laughed.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to see Derek anyway."  
  
"You're seeing an awful lot of this kid, don't you think?"  
  
"Why Mr. Luthor. I never expected you to be the jealous type, especially when your competition is fourteen years old."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Don't worry, I promise not to corrupt any juveniles tonight and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
~*~  
  
Jonathan Kent held open the sheriff's office door. "I can talk to Gil for a few minutes. Why don't you see what you can get out of Derek, okay?"  
  
Clark nodded as they parted ways. He spotted Derek sitting at a small table, drawing. "Hey Derek."  
  
Derek looked up. "Hey Clark. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. How are you holding up?"  
  
"Good now."   
  
Clark looked around the room and the pile of drawings on the table. He noticed Derek slid one under another.   
  
"You know, Ms. Zahn's gonna be here in a minute..." He left the statement hang in the air.  
  
"Sure. I just stopped in to see how you were." Clark let his hand slide to the end of the table and knock over a box of pencils. "Oh, I'm sorry!" As Derek leaned down to pick them up, Clark shifted the papers to see what he had hidden. It was a small boy in a tuxedo next to a woman in a bridal gown. The bottom read 'Derek and Morgan Warren'. Oh boy, thought Clark. He quickly replaced the paper as Morgan entered the room.  
  
"Hey Clark. Didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"Just visiting. I'll see you around, Derek. Morgan, can I see you for a second?"  
  
Derek frowned as he put all the pencils back.  
  
"What's wrong, Clark", Morgan said as soon as they were out of earshot.  
  
"This may sounds strange but I think you should be careful around Derek."  
  
Morgan laughed. "Have you and Lex been talking lately?"  
  
"I'm serious. He has a picture of you in there in a bridal gown and he's your groom."  
  
"There's one in every class, Clark. It's just a crush."  
  
"I've heard that before," Clark said.  
  
~*~  
  
Lex opened the small jewelry box. He grabbed a picture from his desk and compared. "Perfect."  
  
The little man before him smiled. "It would have been better having seen the original."  
  
"Unfortunatly it's in about twenty pieces." He reached over and picked up a thick envelope. "This should cover it."  
  
The man thumbed through it quickly and nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Luthor." He shuffled out of the room, leaving Lex with his treasure.  
  
He gently poked the crystal. It was an exact copy. Thick at the top, tapering down to three points at the bottom. It wasn't even the size of pinkie. He smiled as he imagined the look on her face. "Perfect."  
_________________________________endnine_______________________________ 


	10. The Gifts

TITLE: Giants and Supermen 10/?  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@juno.com)  
RATING: R (language, violence, and sexual situations)  
FEEDBACK: My first Smallville fic. Be kind... and lie to me :-)  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong to Tollin/Roberts Productions and Millar Gough Ink. The Zahn's and the Warren's belong to me.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Morgan unpacked her bag as the bell rang. "Okay everyone have a seat. Derek, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Derek ran up to the desk, his hands behind his back. "I have something for you." He pulled a small bunch of wilting daisies out and handed them to her.   
  
Morgan half smiled. "That's... sweet of you, Derek."  
  
"They were prettier this morning. They've been in my locker all day."  
  
"A little bit of water oughta perk them right up. Listen, I'm not going to be able to stop over tonight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Luthor is taking me to the opera in Metropolis tonight."  
  
Derek's face fell. "Oh."  
  
"Derek, even teachers need to go out and have fun."  
  
"Oh, I know. But don't you have fun with me?"  
  
"Of course I do. But I also have to spend time with people my own age, just like you do."   
  
Derek nodded, his face turning pink. "May I be excused?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
As Derek went to exit the classroom, the door flew open violently. None of the students reacted, but Morgan jumped. After leaving, the door slammed closed with such force the glass shattered.   
  
Morgan looked around the room. No one had looked up from their papers, as if it had been a natural occurrence. But Derek hadn't touched it. How was that possible?  
  
~*~  
  
Clark tapped lightly on the study door. "Lex?"  
  
"Come on in, Clark." Lex buttoned his vest.   
  
"Just dropped off your produce. Hey, nice tux. Hot date tonight?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Lex grinned back. "I'm taking Morgan to the opera tonight."  
  
"Good," Clark said under his breath.  
  
"What?" Lex began fiddling with his cufflinks.  
  
"I mean, just with everything that's been going on with Derek and all..."  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
"A little. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Does he strike you as... a little odd?"  
  
"Actually, he has been lately. I brought it up to Morgan but..."  
  
"She blew you off about it. I know. I said something too." The cufflink popped out of his cuff and bounced across the floor. "Damn it."  
  
Clark grabbed it. "Never knew you to be the nervous one."  
  
"I'm usually not, but..."  
  
"Ah, so we finally see Lex Luthor's weakness. Show you a beautiful, infatuating, independent woman and you can't even tie your shoes."  
  
Lex looked down.   
  
Clark laughed. "No, Lex. I'm just making a point. It's good to see that even you can get flustered by a woman."  
  
"Don't tell that to my father." He clipped the cufflink and straightened his vest. "According to him, emotions should never get in the way of things." He began to put on his jacket.  
  
"You can't go through life feeling nothing. You'll wind up bitter and alone."  
  
"Well," Lex said with a smirk, "that explains alot."  
  
~*~  
  
Lex tapped lightly on the door. He drummed his fingers on the black jewel box and shifted the flowers behind his back. Maybe he should wait to give it to her. After dinner? No, after the opera. He slid it into his pocket as the door opened. "Are you..." He didn't finish the sentence.  
  
Morgan stood before him in a floor length red gown. The thin straps sat just to the side of the hollows of her neck, a sheer wrap draped between her arms. Her hair was piled lazily in curls on top of her head, small diamonds in her ears. "Hi."  
  
It took Lex a moment to find his voice. "Hi." He handed her the flowers. "You look... amazing."  
  
She smiled, blushing slightly. "Thanks. Tux's really suit you." She laughed. "Oh God, that sounded so cheesy."  
  
"I won't tell anyone. All set?"  
  
~*~  
  
Clark sipped his coffee. "What do you think, Chloe?"  
  
She tapped a few keys on her lap top. "I don't know, Clark. For a kid who's been abused, he seems to be acting pretty normally. I mean, he has been through a trauma. And most boys tend to latch onto a caring motherly figure in times of crisis."  
  
Pete coughed into his cup. "Where did you learn that?"  
  
"The Internet holds the key to all knowledge, grasshopper." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but does it explain this?" Clark pointed out the window. Derek was walking down the street, a large group of children behind him. They all had glazed expressions on their faces, oblivious to their surroundings. Derek suddenly stopped walking. The group as a whole came to a stop. When he began again, so did they.  
  
"Yeah, I can explain it. It's called 'Village of the Damned'," Chloe said. "Do you think we should talk to Morgan?"  
  
"She's in Metropolis with Lex. She won't be back until late."  
  
Pete frowned. "What the hell is going on around here?"  
  
~*~  
  
Lex helped Morgan out of the limo and wrapped her hand on his arm. "Ready?"  
  
She smiled. "I think you're spoiling me."  
  
"Not until later." He felt the weight of the small box in his pocket.   
  
Morgan looked around. They were standing outside the Metropolis Opera House alone. "Um, Lex? It looks a little deserted. Are you sure the show's tonight?"  
  
Lex smiled and led her up the stairs.   
  
A man in top hat and tails at the door smiled. "Good evening Mr. Luthor. Madame." He tipped his hat to Morgan as he opened the door. The main hall was deserted.  
  
"Lex, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing. Just a performance of Madame Butterfly." He opened the door to the huge seating area.  
  
Morgan frowned. "A performance with no audience?"  
  
Another man in tails approached them. "Ah, Mr. Luthor. Allow me to show you to your box. As soon as your settled, we'll begin."  
  
"How?" Morgan asked as they sat down.  
  
"How what?"  
  
"How did you get an opera company to give you a private show?"  
  
"Trade secrets, Ms. Zahn."  
  
"You paid them."  
  
"You bet," he said as the lights began to dim.   
  
~*~  
  
Derek slammed his fist into the wall. Laura, Johnny and Kevin watched his every move. "She should be with me. Stupid bald bastard. He doesn't love her, not the way I do. He just wants to own her... like one of his cars. She deserves better than him. I could make her so happy, could have anything she wanted." He sighed and turned to his minions. "Go home. I'll call when I need you."  
  
As one, the three children rose and left the room.  
  
"I'll get him."  
  
~*~  
  
Morgan stretched as she came in the door. "Do you want some coffee, Lex?"  
  
"Sure." He turned way from her as he pulled the box from his pocket. "Did you enjoy yourself?"  
  
"Oh, it was wonderful! A perfect evening."  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
Morgan spun around. She blinked, then frowned. "Really."  
  
"No. It was missing something."  
  
She crossed her arms. "I see."  
  
He turned around. "Yes. It's you. You're missing something." He held out the box for a second, then opened it.   
  
Morgan dropped her arms. "Oh my God..."   
  
Lex pulled the necklace from the box. "Turn around."  
  
Astounded, she turned slowly.  
  
Lex gently placed the crystal around her neck, letting his fingers brush her neck as he did the clasp. He took her by the shoulder and turned her around. "Now it's a perfect evening."  
  
Morgan stared into his eyes. "Lex, I can't believe... It's... thank you." She leaned forward and kissed him. She couldn't believe he had done it. The necklace that had meant so much to her as a child, smashed into a million pieces before her eyes. She put everything she had into the kiss, every bit of passion in her body.   
  
Lex's arms wrapped around her waist, bring them closer. He could feel her heartbeat against his chest. He dragged his lips across her neck, the dress strap sliding off her shoulder.   
  
Morgan's hand roamed across his back, losing herself in the moment. She could feel Lex's lips across her shoulder, avoiding the new chain that hung across it. She pulled away and took Lex's hands leading him to the stairs.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him again, her hand caressing his face. She lead him to the main bedroom.   
  
As the door closed, Lex's arms grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her gently, but full of longing. They spun around, oblivious of the world around them, and fell onto the bed into a new world of desire and passion.  
  
~*~  
  
Lex's fingers gently teased a knot out of Morgan's hair. She slept soundly curled next to him. He watched her as her chest rose and fell, as the clouds moved across the moon and the shadows it cast on her face. So many things ran through his head. She brought out so much in him he thought was long dead. Tonight wasn't like any other night he'd spent with a woman. Other times, once it was over, he just left... or told her to leave. He looked down as Morgan shifted in her sleep, her arm draping across Lex's chest. God himself couldn't drag him away from this bed tonight. He tilted his head, his lips brushing across Morgan's forehead. "I love you."  
_______________________________endten__________________________________ 


	11. Conflict Arises

TITLE: Giants and Supermen 11/?  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@juno.com)  
RATING: R (language, violence, and sexual situations)  
FEEDBACK: My first Smallville fic. Be kind... and lie to me :-)  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong to Tollin/Roberts Productions and Millar Gough Ink. The Zahn's and the Warren's belong to me.  
  
Warning- Nickel, hide your eyes :-) And to everyone else, I apologize for taking so long. I've had alot on my mind.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
The alarm blared next to Morgan's ear.  
  
"Don't answer it," a gruff male voice said next to her.  
  
Morgan smiled and turned over. "You don't answer an alarm clock."  
  
"That's a matter of opinion." Lex rolled over, his face just above Morgan's.   
  
"I have school." Morgan started to get out of bed.  
  
Lex grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down. "You don't have to."  
  
Morgan laughed. "Yes I do." She rolled over, straddling him. "Look at it this way," she leaned over and kissed his forehead, "it's Friday, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She kissed his cheek. "Which means that it's the weekend, right?"  
  
"This is going somewhere?"  
  
She kissed his other cheek. "Which means that we have two days to be with each other, right?"  
  
Lex smiled. "Sounds promising."  
  
She kissed his chin. "Which means the faster I get to school and get it over with, the faster I can come back."  
  
Lex thought it over for a minute. "You can get up on one condition."  
  
She laid her head on his chest. "That being?"  
  
"You take a half day and come over my house for lunch."  
  
"I think I can manage that." She leaned her head up and kissed him, the crystal gently dragging across his chest.  
  
~*~  
  
Lex held the front door open for Morgan. "Remember, lunch at my house."  
  
"Noon it is."   
  
"Lex! Morgan!" Clark came running up the driveway.  
  
"Clark, a little early for social calls, isn't it?" Lex said.  
  
"This can't wait. I wanted to tell you last night, but you were... out."  
  
"Clark, you looked spooked. Everything okay?" Morgan asked.  
  
"No. I think there's something seriously wrong with Derek."  
  
"You two have been comparing notes I see." Morgan sighed. "Look, if it'll make you guys feel any better I'll have the school shrink take a crack at him."  
  
"I don't know if that's going to be enough," Lex said.  
  
"Well, I don't know about either of you, but I don't have God's cell phone on speed dial. I'm an art teacher. I can only do so much."  
  
"Then do what you have to and get out of there." Lex said.  
  
"Okay. I'll talk to the shrink and be at your place for lunch. Clark, can I give you a ride?" Clark nodded. Morgan turned to Lex and kissed him gently. "See you this afternoon."  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay Tim, I think we need a little more blue in the backdrop. Prop group, there's a little too much noise!" Morgan laid the stage sketch across her lap.  
  
"Ms Zahn?" Derek ran up to her.  
  
Morgan eyed him cautiously. "Yes Derek?"  
  
"Which fabric do you think is better for Arthur's cloak?" He held up two armfuls of material.  
  
Morgan opened her mouth to respond when the back door opened. Mr. Walker stood there, his arms crossed. "Ah Derek," she said, "I'll take care of this. Listen," she pulled him aside, "You have an appointment with Mr. Walker. He's going to take you back to his office."  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Derek looked away from her.  
  
"Oh no, Derek. He just needs to ask you a few questions to see how you're doing. It's standard."  
  
"Well, you could tell him how I'm doing."  
  
"But he needs to hear it from you. Beside, he needs to ask you a few questions that I don't know the answer to." She put her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay."  
  
He shrugged her off and looked at her, his eyes blazing. "He's lying to you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Luthor. He's using you."  
  
Morgan ran her hand over her forehead. "Derek, I really don't think..."  
  
"You mean nothing to him."  
  
"That's enough!" she screamed.  
  
Derek smiled. "You've already thought about it, haven't you?" He joined Mr. Walker in the back, turning once before he left. "Remember what I said."  
  
Morgan turned back to the stage, her hand still to her forehead. All of the children were on there feet, staring at her. "Okay everyone, show's over."  
  
~*~  
  
"Clark!" Chloe ran down the hallway. "I think I have something for you." She thrust a piece of paper into his hand. "I did some digging on the Warren's land. It's awful close to one of the major meteor hits."  
  
"So you're thinking...?"  
  
"Mind control maybe? I mean you saw how those kids were acting, they were following his very move."  
  
"Morgan said that she'd have the school psychologist talk to him this afternoon. Let's see what happens."  
  
~*~  
  
Morgan pulled up the driveway to Lex's house. There was another car at the end, a man in the drivers seat. Looks like Lex had another visitor.   
  
~*~  
  
The doors of Lex's study burst open as Lionel Luthor stormed in, tossing his briefcase on the nearby couch. "So what's the excuse this time, Lex?"  
  
Lex glanced up from his laptop, a bored look clearly visible on his face. "It's nice to see you too, dad."  
  
"The employee evaluations, Lex. Why is it that I don't see them in my hand?"  
  
"Most likely because they're not finished yet. But that's not why you're here. You wouldn't have wasted a trip here for a simple reason such as this."  
  
Lionel laughed as one of Lex's guards approached the study. "Mr. Luthor, Miss Zahn is here."  
  
"Send her in." Lex said.  
  
"Ah, so Dominic was right," Lionel said.  
  
Lex was about to reply when Morgan entered the study. "Morgan," he said as he approached her, "I don't if you remember my father. Dad, this is Morgan Zahn."  
  
Lionel smirked. "Miss Zahn."  
  
Morgan returned the coldness of his greeting. "Mister Luthor." She turned to Lex. "An interesting surprise."  
  
"Tell me about it," he said under his breath. "Lunch'll be ready soon. You're not staying dad."  
  
"Was that a question?" Lionel smiled.   
  
"Not really. I have a prior engagement. I'm sure you understand."   
  
"Of course." He went to the couch to retrieve his case.  
  
Lex turned to Morgan. "Are you all right? You look a little run down."  
  
"Tell you later. I just need to freshen up."  
  
"Down the hall on the left." As Morgan left, Lex spun around to face his father. "And we get to the real reason behind your visit. Come to try and weasel your way into the circle of another high ranking government official? I think you'll find Morgan..."  
  
"Morgan? So we're on a first name basis, are we?"  
  
"I think you'll find Morgan," Lex continued, "has little political influence."   
  
~*~   
  
Morgan took a deep breath as she reached for the study door handle.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Lex." Lionel voice could be heard through the crack in the door. "Having someone of Morgan's standing as an aquaintance could be good for Luthor Corp. I mean, with the influence she can have on her father..."   
  
Oh please, Morgan thought to herself.  
  
Lex laughed. "Yes, and the influence he has with the Secretary of Agriculture and so many other people in Washington could be beneficial to us as well."  
  
Morgan's jaw dropped. I don't believe it. Was that damn kid right?  
  
"So many possibilities are open to us now. And all you had to do was pretend to like someone."  
  
"Yes, I though that would meet with your approval, dad."  
  
Lionel laughed as he leaned against the study door, closing it all the way  
  
Morgan barely noticed the streams of tears running down her face. She reached for the necklace around her neck and yanked it off.  
  
Lex laughed hollowly. "Unless of course the real reason I'm with her as nothing to do with you."  
  
Lionel stopped smiling.  
  
"Maybe the reason I'm with Morgan is because I want to be. Maybe it's because she's the only woman I've ever met that when she hugs me, it's me she wants and not my money clip. Maybe it's because she's the most beautiful, intelligent woman I've ever met in my life. Or maybe," he said as he walked nose to nose with his father, "it's because it bothers you so much to know that this is the one thing you can't take away from me." Lex pushed past his father and flung open the study door. "Morgan?" Lex entered the hallway. The suite of armor at the end of the corridor had been moved. It's arm was now sticking halfway up, it's hand twisted to look like it was giving whoever passed by the middle finger. And dangling from the finger was Morgan's necklace. Lex grabbed it and ran down the hall. "Morgan!" He caught up with her at the front door. "Morgan, wait!" He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.  
  
Morgan lashed out and slapped him across the face, tears still falling from her eyes. "Don't you ever touch me again, you vicious son of a bitch." She threw open the front door and ran to her car.  
  
Lionel smiled as he watched Lex try and figure out what had happened. "Looks like you're out of maybes."  
________________________________endeleven______________________________ 


	12. Cry For Me

TITLE: Giants and Supermen 12/?  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@juno.com)  
RATING: R (language, violence, and sexual situations)  
FEEDBACK: My first Smallville fic. Be kind... and lie to me :-)  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong to Tollin/Roberts Productions and Millar Gough Ink. The Zahn's and the Warren's belong to me.  
  
Take place the following Wednesday. Part of Lex and Morgan's argument was inspired by dialouge from 'Hourglass'- aka the Cassandra episode.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Morgan tossed a paint filled brush on the easle shelf. The canvas in front of her was covered in dark blues and purples and, she had to admit, was not her best work. Her mind had been wandering lately, ever since the weekend. She heard footsteps behind her and frowned. "I sense a rich man bearing flowers." She turned. Lex was standing in the barn doorway, a dozen roses in his hand. "Hm, I was right." She turned away again. "So what would a young, rich socialite like you want with a poor humble art teacher. You're not here for tips on buying art supplies, are you?" She rubbed a glob of paint forcefully from her hand.   
  
Lex let his hand slid down, the roses dangling. "Actually I was looking for a friend."  
  
"I don't think you're going to find one here." She threw the rag down.  
  
"My friend was a person who didn't listen to what other people thought. She was an open minded, strong willed person that I admired. She was a person who did what she wanted in life..."  
  
"As opposed to other people who's father map out their life for them and god forbid they deviate from that." Morgan picked up the brush again, her hand flying furiously across the surface. "I had a friend once too. I was foolish enough to think that he cared about another human being more than his daddy's approval or what car he had to drive that week, but I guess I was wrong. If you ever happen to meet up with him you can tell him that his canvas is dry and he can have it. I'm not sure what he'll do with it, though. It may clash with his modern art collection."   
  
"I guess you're right. I'm not going to find a friend here." Lex turned and stormed out the door, the roses smashing into the side of the doorjam.  
  
Morgan jammed the paintbrush into the paint pallet and dragged it across the canvas. The brush scraped across the surface, ripping parts of the canvas. Morgan threw the brush aside and grabbed the canvas. With a strangled scream, she threw it on top of the easle ripping it in two.  
  
~*~  
  
Clark dropped the crate on the floor. "There you go, Morgan."  
  
"Thanks." She didn't look up from her desk.  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it, Clark."  
  
"Have you seen Lex lately?"  
  
She sighed and ran the pencil harder across the paper.   
  
"I haven't. I can't seem to get a hold of him. Do you think something happened?"  
  
"One can only hope."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing Clark. Look, thanks for the produce drop but I'm really not in the mood for company right now."  
  
"Maybe if you call Lex..."  
  
"I don't want to talk to Lex!" She threw the pencil across the desk and dropped her head into her hands.   
  
"Did something happen?" Clark kneeled down next to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Morgan, I just wanna help."  
  
"Daddy Lionel came to visit his precious son and I overheard something I wasn't supposed to. End of story."  
  
Clark rose to his feet. "I'm going to talk to him."  
  
"No. I don't need a go between, Clark. It's over. Just let it be, please."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Something about using me to gain influence with my father and it being for the good of Luthor Corp."  
  
"Morgan, that doesn't sound like something Lex would say..."  
  
"Clark, you have to face reality sometime! You can' keep blindly defending someone you barely know! He's a cold hearted son of a bitch just like his father and no one's going to change that, not you and not...," Morgan sighed, "not me. I thought I could and I was wrong and I paid the price for it."  
  
Clark watched for a moment. "You're still in love with him, aren't you?" When she didn't respond, he kept going. "That's what you're really mad at."  
  
Morgan half smiled. "Kinda. But being seen as a rung to be climbed on a social ladder is a bit of a blow to ones ego." She rubbed her eyes before facing him again. "Clark, I want to believe that I have it all wrong, I truly do. But right now I can't even look at him or think about him without getting angry... and anger isn't going to solve my problem. It can only makes things worse, although I can't honestly can't think of one way it could get any worse."  
  
~*~  
  
Derek smiled at the group of children before him. "She hasn't seen him since Friday?"  
  
Laura nodded. "That's right."  
  
Derek was practically jumping. "Wonderful." He turned to the man quivering in the jail cell behind him. "We're almost ready for you."  
  
~*~  
  
Clark tapped on the study door. "Lex?"  
  
Lex sat at his desk, his arms folded across his chest. "Hey Clark. Just dropping off the produce?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen you in almost a week. Just wanted to see if you were okay."  
  
"I'm fine." Lex took a swig from a nearby glass.  
  
"You don't look fine."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving, Clark. For instance," he downed another mouthful of the dark brown liquid, "do you know what the devil looks like?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"I'm not talking about the guy in the red suit and horns. I'm talking about the devil incarnate, the truest face of evil."  
  
"No." Clark eyed the glass on the table. "But judging from your current state of mind, I take it you do."  
  
Lex picked up a magazine from his desk. "Here he is." He threw it across the room.   
  
Clark got a quick look at the cover as it whizzed past. "Your father?"  
  
"No Clark. No father would sabotage his son's happiness just to satisfy his own morbid sense of humor."  
  
"You mean Morgan."  
  
Lex stood up, slightly tipsy. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"I saw her today. She's pretty upset." Clark reached for Lex's arm. "What happened?"  
  
"My father was going on and on about how she was a perfect vessel for his political ambitions and I agreed with him."  
  
Clark's jaw dropped. "You what?"  
  
"I just went along with him at first to make a more dramatic point when I burst his bubble later." Lex laughed and shrugged Clark off. "You should have seen his face when he realized that I was fucking with him. It was perfect, the perfect revenge for thinking he could screw me." Lex collapsed into his desk chair.  
  
Clark slammed his hands on the desk to get his attention. "Lex, don't you get it! Morgan overheard you. She thought you were serious. Your father still won. You lost Morgan at his hand. You're the one that got screwed, not him."  
  
Realization crossed Lex's face as he tried to stand. "I have to talk to her."  
  
Clark grabbed his side as he stumbled. "Not like this. Wait until tomorrow. I'll help."  
  
"Why do you do it, Clark? Why the good Samaritan?" Lex stared at him, glassy eyed.  
  
"That's what friends do."  
  
~*~  
  
Morgan peered through the open door. "Derek?"  
  
"Hi Ms. Zahn. You haven't been to visit me in awhile. Is everything okay?" Derek smiled.  
  
"I've just had a bad weekend, that's all." She sat down next to him. "What are you working on?"  
  
Derek pushed the paper towards her. It was of an angel holding the hand of a small boy. The angel had her face.  
  
"That's... very beautiful, Derek." Morgan frowned slightly.  
  
"I draw what I see." Derek slid his hand onto Morgan's leg.  
  
Morgan slapped his arm. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Derek hesitated, then threw his arms around her neck.  
  
Morgan grabbed his arms and pushed him into the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you!"  
  
"I love you! You have to stay with me."  
  
Morgan stammered. "Love? Derek, you're fourteen years old!"  
  
Derek's eyes flared. "You still love him, that's it isn't it? You can't love me because somehow you still love that bastard Luthor! After everything he's done to you how can you still love him?" He tried to move towards her again. "You should love me!"  
  
"Derek," Morgan said reaching for the door handle, "you're a sick boy." She ran out and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Derek punched the wall. "Well dad, looks like we have to move things up a bit."  
_______________________________endtwelve_______________________________ 


	13. Showdown

TITLE: Giants and Supermen 13/17?  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@juno.com)  
RATING: R (language, violence, and sexual situations)  
FEEDBACK: My first Smallville fic. Be kind... and lie to me :-)  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong to Tollin/Roberts Productions and Millar Gough Ink. The Zahn's and the Warren's belong to me.  
  
Takes place the next day (Thursday).  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Morgan looked up as her students entered the auditorium. "Okay everyone. We only have a few finishing touches to do and the stage will be ready for rehearsals." She scanned the crowd quickly. "Has anyone seen Derek?"  
  
"No Ms. Zahn," all the children replied.  
  
Morgan's mouth hung open as Mr. Walker entered the auditorium. "Is there a problem, Ms. Zahn?"  
  
She turned slowly. "Have you noticed the children acting strangely lately?"  
  
"No, not particularly. Are you feeling all right? You've seemed a bit stressed."   
  
"I'm fine. Do you know why Derek's not here today?"  
  
"His social worker called this morning, said he wasn't feeling well."  
  
Morgan paced across the stage for a minute, then turned to leave. "Would you mind watching my class? I need to see him."  
  
Mr. Walker grabbed her arm as she went past. "I don't believe that's a good idea, Ms. Zahn."  
  
She pulled her arm away. "Thank you for the observation, but I'll do what I damn well please." She snatched her bag from a nearby chair and headed for the exit.   
  
Laura and Kenny were standing in front of the door. "We can't let you leave, Ms. Zahn," Laura said.  
  
"He's not ready for you yet," Kenny smiled.   
  
Morgan slowly backed down the aisle, looking to the side exits. Dozens of children had converged there as well.   
  
"Derek's not ready for you yet, Ms. Zahn," Mr. Walker said as he approached her.  
"Well, I'm afraid that I don't answer to a fourteen year old." She ran past him and leapt onto the stage. The children turned as one and headed in her direction. Morgan ran backstage and darted behind the backdrop. One exit door left, but it'd set off the fire alarm. Screw it, she thought and threw all her weight against it. The siren pierced the air as Morgan crashed to the cement. She collected her bag and pulled herself up. Enough is enough, she though pulling her keys out.   
  
~*~  
  
Morgan burst through the doors of the jailhouse.   
  
"Ms. Zahn? Are you all right?" The sheriff ran to her.  
  
"Derek Warren. I need to see him."  
  
"Well, he's in his room with Margie," he pointed to the side door Morgan had entered so many times before.  
  
Morgan ran to the door and threw it open.  
  
"Shhh!" Margie, Derek's elderly social worker, dropped her knitting. "Really, Ms. Zahn," she whispered. "Derek's trying to sleep. He's feeling under the weather."  
  
Morgan scanned the room. "Um, where is he?"  
  
"Don't be silly. He's right there." She pointed to the small cot against the back wall. A small teddy bear was covered by a blanket.  
  
Morgan turned to her slowly. "He's right there?" She pointed to the bear.  
  
Margie smiled. "Of course. Been sleeping like a baby all day."  
  
"You're telling me that that is Derek."   
  
"Honestly Ms. Zahn, are you feeling..."  
  
"If one more person asks me if I'm feeling all right, I'm going to scream!"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
Morgan stuck her head outside the door. "Sheriff? Can you come here?"  
  
The sheriff came sauntering in. "Yes?"  
  
Morgan laughed hollowly. "I need you to do me a big favor. Stand here." She moved him to the center of the room and Margie hushed her once more. "Now, from right in this spot, how many human begins do you count in this room."  
  
"Maam?"  
  
"Just humor me. How many people are in this room?"  
  
He sighed and looked around the room. "Four, maam."  
  
"I'm sorry, four?"  
  
"Yes maam. Myself, Margie here, you and Derek over there." He pointed to the bear.  
  
"Yes. Four... four people." Mind control. Morgan sighed inwardly. Lex, Clark, I owe you both one hell of an apology. Lex... Derek's words from last night came flooding back to her.  
  
..."You still love him, that's it isn't it? You can't love me because somehow you still love that bastard Luthor! After everything he's done to you how can you still love him? You should love me!"...  
  
Oh God. Morgan rushed out of the room, rummaging around her bag for her cell phone.  
  
"Lunch delivery, sheriff," a deputy called. "I'm gonna take Gil's into him."  
  
"Go on, Tommy."   
  
Morgan pulled her cell phone out and began to dial. She looked over as the jail door opened. A teddy bear sat in a cell. She rushed forward, pushing past the deputy.  
  
"Maam, what are you doing?"  
  
Morgan stared into the cell. She pointed to it. "Who's that?"  
  
"That's Gil Warren, maam."  
  
Shit. She ran out past a shocked deputy and sheriff. She pressed the send button and listed to the ringing. "Pick up, god damnit!"  
  
On the third ring, a cracked voice came over the line. "Hello?"  
  
"Lex! It's Morgan."  
  
"Morgan?" He sounded shocked. "I thought..."  
  
"Look, I don't have time to argue. Get out of the house!"  
  
"What..."  
  
"Just get out of your house now!"  
  
"Morgan, no one can get in here."  
  
"You and Clark were right about Derek..."  
  
"Hang on..."  
  
Morgan heard a muffled noise, then Lex's voice.  
  
"How did you get in here..."   
  
An explosion came through the cell phone speaker so loud, Morgan yanked the phone away from her ear. "Lex!" She listened a moment. No answer. "Lex! Answer me! Lex!"   
  
Someone on the other side of the phone laughed, then came the dial tone.  
___________________________________endthirteen__________________________ 


	14. A Son's Revenge

TITLE: Giants and Supermen 14/17?  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@juno.com)  
RATING: R (language, violence, and sexual situations)  
FEEDBACK: My first Smallville fic. Be kind... and lie to me :-)  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong to Tollin/Roberts Productions and Millar Gough Ink. The Zahn's and the Warren's belong to me.  
  
Includes excerpts from "Morte D'Arthur" by Sir Thomas Malory.  
  
I know it's really late. And it would have been later, but I feared the lynch mob :-)   
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"You and Clark were right about Derek..." Morgan's panicked voice came from the phone speaker.  
  
Lex looked up as his study door opened. "Hang on..." He covered the receiver as a tall man sauntered into the room.   
  
"Mr. Luthor..." Gil Warren smiled at him.  
  
"How did you get in here..." Lex reached across the desk to the small security alarm.  
  
Gil raised and gun and pulled the trigger.  
  
Lex screamed as a pain ripped though his left side, followed by a burning sensation. He dropped to his knees, his hands examining the wound. His finger came back covered in blood.  
  
"Lex!" Morgan's voice screamed from the phone. "Lex! Answer me! Lex!"   
  
Lex reached for the phone. Gil's foot crushed it before he could reach it.  
  
"What do you want!" Lex yelled.   
  
"I've given my son a horrible life." He fired the gun again. Lex ducked as the bullet whizzed past his ear. "I have to make amends for it." Again, the gun went off. Lex flinched as it pierced the floor by his hand.   
  
"How's killing me gonna help?" Lex's voice cracked slightly. The wound in his side was flowing freely.  
  
Gil lowered the gun. "I'm not sure." He pulled the trigger.   
  
Lex dove to the side, avoiding the impact. His head swam as the pain increased. "How long are we going to keep this up?"  
  
Gil smiled and pulled his pockets inside out. Boxes of bullets rained onto the hardwood floor.  
  
"Shit."  
  
~*~  
  
Morgan's car screeched to a stop outside the gates to the Luthor estate. She jumped out of the car and ran for the gate. "Lex!" She wedged herself between the bars and ran up the driveway. She could hear gunshots in rapid succession. Oh please God, don't let him be dead. She slid to a halt at the front door. As she slowly let herself in, the sheriff's car pulled up the road, sirens blazing.   
  
Morgan crept slowly along the hallway towards Lex's study. She could just about hear voices echoing off the walls.  
  
"Ye be to blame for ye displease God with such manner of sorrow making!" Gil Warren screamed as another shot went off.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Lex said.  
  
Morgan sighed. Thank God.  
  
"Lancelot excelled all other knights and never at any time was he overcome," Gil said as he began to refill his gun.  
  
Morgan peeked into the study. Lex was sprawled on the floor behind his desk, blood pouring from his side and puddling on the floor.  
  
"Because of this, Queen Guinevere held him in higher favor than all other knights, and Lancelot for his part loved the Queen above all other ladies; and for her he did many deeds of arms, and more than once saved her from death by his noble chivalry." Gil closed the gun and aimed again at Lex.   
  
Morgan shook her head. Everything he was spouting... they were lines from 'King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table'. Derek was nearby. Maybe a distraction... "Mr. Warren?" Gil spun around, the gun firing in the direction of her voice. Morgan feel back as splinters of wood exploded in front of her. Her hand went to her face as she tried to steady herself. Just scratches.  
  
"Morgan!" Lex screamed, falling forward.  
  
Gil's' face fell. "Morgan... Guinevere..." His gun hand shook as it raised to his head. "I didn't mean to. I didn't know it was her." Gil's left hand grabbed his right arm, trying to force it away from his head. "I didn't mean to!" The gun jammed in his mouth.  
  
"No!" Morgan screamed as she covered her ears. But it couldn't cover the muffled shot or the dull thump that followed. She waited a moment, then looked inside. Gil's body was sprawled on the floor, his arms thrown out on either side. A puddle of dark red was beginning to spread out from what was left of his head. Morgan choked back the bile rising in her throat and ran to Lex's side, slipping in the blood pool as she went. "Lex?" She lifted his head gently and placed it on her lap. She ripped at the sleeve of her shirt until it came loose and pressed it to his wound.   
  
Lex groaned and looked up at her. "Morgan..."  
  
"Shh. Don't talk. The police are coming in. You'll be fine." She brushed her hand across his forehead trying to calm them both.  
  
"Father... listening..." he coughed. "Knew you were outside door."  
  
"Lex, stay still."  
  
"Didn't mean it, just trying to make mad." He reached for her hand. "Never meant to hurt."  
  
Tears rolled down Morgan's cheek. "It's okay. Tell me later."  
  
"Would never hurt... Love you."   
  
Morgan laid her head against Lex's forehead. "I love you too."  
  
The sheriff burst into the study. "Sir! Maam, are you all right?"  
  
"He needs a doctor. Now!" She turned back to Lex. "Hang on. You'll be fine."   
  
Lex closed his eyes. "Am fine."  
  
~*~  
  
Clark stood on the porch of the house, a media circus building outside the gate. He couldn't figure out how all these people had gotten the word so fast. Clark himself had only heard about it fifteen minutes ago. He peeked in the door and caught sight of Morgan leaning against the wall. Clark ran to her. "Morgan?"  
  
"Clark." She sighed as her eyes drooped shut.   
  
He grabbed onto her arm. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Tired."  
  
"What about Lex?"  
  
"They won't let me see him yet. They're trying to stabilize him before they move him. God, he lost so much blood."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Gil Warren. He broke in, shot Lex in the side and..."  
  
"What? Where's Gil now?"  
  
"He's dead, Clark. Shot himself in the head." She starred off. "But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I don't think he wanted to. He looked like he was fighting it." She turned to him. "He made him do it. Derek made him shoot himself."  
  
An EMT walked up to Morgan. "Maam, we need to get you checked out."  
  
"I'm waiting for Lex."  
  
"Maam, we need to make sure you're okay."  
  
"Come on," said Clark, "I'll take you."  
  
~*~  
  
Morgan winced as the EMT wiped a swab across her cheek. "Just a few scratches. You're very lucky they missed your eyes."  
  
"Get out of my way," a voice pierced the crowd. They parted revealing Lionel Luthor storming toward the ambulance. "What the hell is going on around here!"  
  
Morgan's head dropped into her hands. "Oh shut up, you self righteous bastard."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" He glared down at her.  
  
"You heard me." She glanced up at him.   
  
"Make a path!" another EMT screamed. Camera flashes went off in succession, reporters telling their camera men to turn toward the voice. Lex was being wheeled out on a gurney.   
  
Lionel straightened his jacket and ran to his son's side. "Lex. Are you all right, son?" He let his eye wander to make sure the cameras were getting it.  
  
Lex wrapped his hand over his father's.  
  
Lionel smiled. "That's my boy."  
  
With everything he could muster, Lex pushed his father's hand away. He turned his head slightly and found Morgan's face. He reached up for her.  
  
Morgan grabbed his hand. "Don't worry. I'm here." She looked back at Lionel and the look of shock that played across his face.  
  
"Maam, get in." The EMT's lowered the gurney and lifted Lex into the ambulance.   
  
As the sirens blared and the ambulance pulled away, Lionel straightened his jacket once more, fury plainly visible on his face. As he turned to face the media, they were beginning to disburse. No one had said anything to him.  
____________________________________endfourteen_________________________ 


	15. Reconciliation

TITLE: Giants and Supermen 15/17?  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@juno.com)  
RATING: R (language, violence, and sexual situations)  
FEEDBACK: My first Smallville fic. Be kind... and lie to me :-)  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong to Tollin/Roberts Productions and Millar Gough Ink. The Zahn's and the Warren's belong to me.  
  
Includes excerpts from "Morte D'Arthur" by Sir Thomas Malory.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Lex slowly cracked open his eyes. White on white with white lights. Definitly a hospital.   
  
"Lex?"  
  
He turned his head slightly. Clark leaned into his field of vision. "...lark."  
  
Clark turned and grabbed a nearby glass of water. "Here."  
  
Lex sipped slowly, the water feeling like splinters going down. He coughed a few times, then tried again. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. How ya feeling?"  
  
"Like some nut shot me."  
  
"Good guess." Clark smiled.  
  
Lex sighed as he cast his mind back over the afternoon. "Morgan!" He tried to sit up. "Where is she?"  
  
"Lex, don't get up. She's fine. She's over there." Clark pointed to a small couch under the windowsill. Morgan was curled up with a coat thrown over her shoulders, asleep. "She was pacing outside the OR all afternoon. Once they brought you in here, she practically passed out. Want me to wake her up?"  
  
"No, let her sleep. She needs it."  
  
"And so do you. The doctor said he'd stop by in about a half hour. Get you anything?"  
  
"No. Thanks Clark."  
  
"I'll stop by tomorrow." Clark left, closing the door quietly behind him.   
  
"Clark!" Chloe ran up the hallway, Pete in tow. "Is Lex all right?"  
  
"Yeah. The doctor said that the bullet grazed his ribs, took a big chunk of skin with it and he lost alot of blood but he should be fine in a few days."  
  
"Was it Derek?" Pete said.  
  
"No, it was his father."  
  
"Mr. Warren? Why would he shot Lex?"  
  
"Morgan thinks that Derek was controlling his father. In Derek's mind, with Lex out of the way she's free to be with him."  
  
"Whoa, can we say 'Mary Kay Laterno'?" Chloe scratched her head.   
  
"Where's Morgan now," Pete asked.  
  
"She's in with Lex. She should be fine here, but we need to find Derek."  
  
~*~  
  
Morgan stretched and opened her eyes. Wait a minute. Since when is my bedroom white? And how longs has it smelled like antiseptic? Antiseptic... Hospital... "Lex!" She bolted up.  
  
"Yes?" a voice called from the other side of the room.  
  
Morgan spun around and ran to the bedside. "Hey, how long have you been awake?"  
  
"An hour or so. The doctor's already been in to see me."  
  
"I told Clark to wake me up..."  
  
"I told him to let you sleep. You looked beat."  
  
Morgan brushed her hand across Lex's forehead. "How do you feel?"  
  
"The doctor said I'm missing a chunk of skin the size of my finger and lost some blood, but no permanent damage. He says I'm very lucky." Lex reached through the bedrails for Morgan's other hand. "I'd have to agree with him. About what happened in the study..."  
  
"I kinda pieced together what you meant. I'm just sorry I didn't listen to you about Derek."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"I don't know. He wasn't at school today. But that didn't stop his munchkin cronies from attacking me. He even has the school counselor and all the police under the mind voodoo. And all that stuff that Gil was spouting about Lancelot and Guinevere... they were lines from the play that were putting on at the school. Derek was making his father do it."  
  
"So, now what?'  
  
Morgan sighed. "I don't know. I'm beginning to wish I did have God's number on speed dial."  
  
Lex laughed, then burst into a cough. "God, don't make me laugh. It hurts."  
  
"That's a little Freudian."  
  
"So, somewhere inside you still think I'm a vicious son of a bitch, huh?"  
  
"I think that somewhere inside you is a little boy who, while still mourning the loss of the one person in the world who gave a damn about him, is trying to get back at his father while at the same time trying to make him show some sibilance of affection."  
  
"I didn't realize that artists were amateur psychologists as well."  
  
"It helps us out when we go nuts later in life so that our art sells for more from behind the padded walls of an insane asylum." Morgan laughed. "I'm going to get something to drink. Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
Morgan leaned over and kissed his lips gently.  
  
"Hey Freud," Lex called as Morgan was almost out the door, "hurry back."  
  
Morgan smiled as she closed the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sir, you're not allowed back here," a nurses voice called from the hallway.  
  
"Get out of my way," Lionel pushed past her and caught sight of Morgan. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's in his room and he doesn't want to see you."  
  
"Really?" He smirked.  
  
The nurse he had pushed aside brought up a chart. "Mr. Luthor has asked that no one be admitted to his room except Clark Kent and Ms. Zahn." She thrust the clipboard at him.  
  
Lionel practically growled as he threw it onto the nurses desk. "Fine."  
  
As the nurse left, Morgan began laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I can't figure out what pisses you off the most. Is it the fact that I reached a part of Lex you never could or the fact that he is the way he is because of you? Or maybe it's because he's beginning to beat you at your own game." Without waiting for an answer, Morgan spun around and headed back to Lex's room.  
  
~*~  
  
Morgan opened the door to Lex's room. "Lex, your dad's outside..."  
  
"Morgan!" Lex screamed.  
  
Morgan felt a rough hand clamp a cloth over her mouth, the other arm wrapping around her waist. Her nostrils filled with a sickeningly sweet odor. She struggled against the arms, Lex still screaming her name in the background and struggling to get out of the bed. The room began to spin as she slipped out of consciousness.  
  
Lex hit the ground, his wound screaming at the impact. He saw the man sling Morgan over his shoulder and walk out of the room. Lex grit his teeth as he dragged himself across the floor. Get to the phone. Call Clark.  
____________________________________endfifteen___________________________ 


	16. The Knights Battle

TITLE: Giants and Supermen 16/17  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@juno.com)  
RATING: R (language, violence, and sexual situations)  
FEEDBACK: My first Smallville fic. Be kind... and lie to me :-)  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong to Tollin/Roberts Productions and Millar Gough Ink. The Zahn's and the Warren's belong to me.  
  
Includes excerpts from "Morte D'Arthur" by Sir Thomas Malory.  
  
Okay, I'm going to apologize right now for this part. One, it's long. Two, it's not exactly my best work. I've got a play premiering next month and really just want to finish this for the very nice people who've given me some wonderful feedback. I promise I'll re write this story after the premier and put more thought into it :-)  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Mr. Walker, dressed in hospital scrubs, strolled down the hallway. Morgan's limp body was still thrown over his shoulder. Nurses, orderlies and doctors didn't give him a second glance. Derek had told him not to worry. He said he would take care of everything. Walker opened the front door and walked to the school van. Derek sat in the front seat, his fists clenched and bathed in sweat.   
  
As Walker opened the door, Derek sighed and opened his eyes. "No problems?"  
  
"No, sir. No one said anything."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
~*~  
  
Martha picked up the phone. "Hello. Kent residence."  
  
"Mrs. Kent?"  
  
"Lex? Is that you?"  
  
"Please, I need to speak to Clark."  
  
"Sure, hang on. Clark!" As Clark came running to the phone, Martha covered the speaker. "It's Lex. I think something's wrong."  
  
Clark grabbed the phone. "Lex? What's wrong?"  
  
"Clark. Morgan... someone came in and took her."  
  
"Took her? How'd they get in?"  
  
"Derek. Morgan said he's gotten to most of the people at the school. A man came into the room dressed in scrubs. I didn't think anything of it. But then he said, " 'Your sin and wickedness have brought you great dishonor' and then Morgan walked through the door and he grabbed her."  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna stop by his house..."  
  
"Clark, I think I know where they're going. Come get me."  
  
"Lex..."  
  
"Clark, please."  
  
Clark sighed. "Okay. I'll be right by."  
  
~*~   
  
Morgan slowly opened her eyes and instantly regretted it. The world around her spun, her head pounded. She tried to raise her hand but her arm wouldn't move. Panicking, she pulled and thrashed around. Her arms were tied behind her back to, what felt like, wooden poll. Okay, she told herself, calm down. Breath. Get a grip. Take stock. All right, you're dressed in a long red robe. You're tied to a wooden post on top of a wood pile on a stage surrounded by... Oh shit, you're dead.  
  
~*~  
  
Clark turned the wheel, keeping an eye on Lex. He was scrunched in the passengers seat, pain playing across his face. "You're sure they're going to be at the school."  
  
"It's the only thing that makes sense. Gil was supposed to kill me to clear the way for Derek. Morgan said that half of everything Gil was babbling were lines from 'King Arthur'. He kept referring to me as Lancelot and Morgan as Guinevere. In Derek's mind, he's King Arthur. I'm the knight trying to steal the Queen away from him."  
  
"Then why take Morgan?"  
  
"Because Guinevere reciprocated Lancelot's feelings... and she is tried for treason, found guilty and is sentenced to burn at the stake."  
  
"And knight comes to save her." Clark hit the gas.  
  
Lex looked over at Clark. "Knights."  
  
~*~  
  
Morgan pulled at the ropes, her eyes scanning the stage. All of the children from her art class was here, dressed in their play costumes. Mr. Walker and the sheriff were dressed in ill fitting suits of armor made of tin foil. The crowd parted as Derek entered the stage, dressed as King Arthur. The crown was tilted slightly to the side. If she hadn't been tied to a poll surrounded by a bunch of mind controlled children hell bent on setting her ablaze, it might have been funny.   
  
"Queen Guinevere, you have been found guilty of treason against your sovereign king, Arthur, and are sentenced to burn at the stake." Derek signaled Kenny up to the wood pile, flaming torch in hand. "What say you?"   
  
Morgan laughed. "Say? I say that you're a fourteen year old kid that's gone completely fucking nuts!"  
  
"You say nothing in your defense, Lady?"  
  
"Defense of what!?"  
  
"Of you traitorous affair with Lancelot of the Lake!"  
  
"Lancelot of..." Morgan thought back to what Gil had been spouting. 'Queen Guinevere held him in higher favor than all other knights, and Lancelot for his part loved the Queen above all other ladies...' He was talking about her and Lex. Now it all made sense. "Der... I mean Arthur, my Lord. You left me alone for years on your quest for the Holy Grail. How could I live without companionship?" God I hope this works, she thought. "I have been true to my king, but I must be true to my heart... and so must you."  
  
Derek shook with anger. "Enough! Torch!"   
  
All of the children dropped to their knees as Kenny handed the torch to his king. "My Lord Arthur!"  
  
"Well, that wasn't supposed to happen. Okay, time for plan B." She cleared her throat. "Help!"   
  
~*~  
  
Clark slammed on the brakes. Lex threw out his hand to stop himself. "Sorry."  
  
"S'okay."  
  
"Lex, are you sure you're gonna be all right?"  
  
Lex opened the truck door and jumped down. He grimaced slightly. "I'll be fine. Let's go."  
  
"Help!" Morgan's voice echoed to the outside.  
  
Lex slammed the door and ran up the sidewalk, Clark on his heels.  
  
~*~  
  
Derek stood under Morgan, the torch getting alarmingly close to the wood pile. "I am sorry, Lady. But I was doing God's good work."  
  
Time to change tactics. "Does God tell a boy to kill his father? Or shoot an innocent man because he loves the same woman you do? Does God tell you to use your friends like puppets or..."  
  
"Shut up!" Derek screamed. "What would you know? Your rich family, your father never beat you for dropping a glass or just because he felt like it! You've been loved all your life, you've never had one unhappy day in your life! You don't know anything about me!"  
  
"I know that I tried to help you and you took it the wrong way."  
  
Clark leaned in the doorway, then signaled Lex to follow him. "Okay, I'll go in and distract Derek..."  
  
"No. I'll do that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sorry, Clark. You're just not Lancelot." Lex smiled weakly. "You just get Morgan out of here."  
  
"Do you love me?" Derek's voice echoed from the stage. Clark and Lex leaned in to hear more.  
  
Morgan sighed. Either way, I'm dead. Where's a knight in shining armor when you really needed one? "Derek, listen to me very carefully. Yes, I do love you."  
  
Derek's eyes lit up.  
  
"But I'm not in love with you. There's a difference. I love my students. I love my family. I love my friends, like Clark and his parents. But I'm in love with Lex."  
  
Clark felt Lex tense up next to him.   
  
"Derek, look over there. Look at Laura. Do you know how many times we talked? Do you know how many times she told me she liked you? She was waiting for you to ask her out. She was shy, but she liked you. And look what you've done to her! You've turned her into a mindless, soulless drone! Look at her!"  
  
"Shut up!" Derek spun around and moved the torch to the wood pile.  
  
Lex ran down the aisle. "My Lord Arthur!"  
  
Derek turned to him slowly. "Sir Lancelot. You dare show your face here?"  
  
"My Lord, I have come to beg for the life of the Queen. She has been nothing but faithful to your love." Lex held his side as he talked, the pain making itself known again.  
  
"Back, all of you", he screamed to the children. One by one they bowed and went to the back of the stage. "Stay, good sir knights." Mr. Walker and the sheriff stayed in there spots. "Have you not heard the Queen's own words? She spurns my love!"  
  
~*~  
  
Clark sped around the hallway to the back of the stage. Basic plan, grab a handful of kids at a time and lock them away until Lex could get Morgan free. With all the kids around the back drop line, he could easily grab a few and lock them in the dressing room without anyone seeing. As the first four kids walked back, Clark grabbed them quickly and sped into the dressing room. In the space of thirty seconds, he'd made the trip four times and locked the door behind him. He sighed and looked onto the stage. The sheriff and another man were still guarding Derek and Morgan. Derek was standing at the edge of the stage, screaming at Lex. Morgan was still struggling against the ropes.  
  
"Let me see anyone in this place that dare say the Queen is not true to my lord Arthur. Let me see who will speak, if he dare!"  
  
Derek smiled. "I dare." With that, he touched the torch to the wood pile.  
  
Lex rushed him and threw him to the ground. As he turned to help Morgan, Derek flipped over and kicked Lex in the side. Lex collapsed in pain, his hands going to the wound. Morgan thrashed around, turning away from the flames.   
  
"Morgan!" Clark ran from behind the curtain. Mr. Walker tried to grab him and the sheriff went to the aid of his "king". Making sure it didn't look to suspicious, Clark threw Walker back into the scenery.   
  
Derek jumped up, torch in hand, and lit the other side of the wood pile.  
  
Morgan's body was wracked with coughs as she pushed back against the pole. Lex crawled across the stage, desperate to reach the ropes. Derek stomped on Lex's side, blood beginning to flow from the reopened wound. The sheriff pulled the gun from his holster. Clark grabbed his wrist, squeezing it from his grasp. The sheriff desperately tried to remove Clark's grip. Morgan continued to press against the pole, a cracking sound thundered across the stage. The base of the pole snapped and Morgan tumbled backwards through a wall of flame, screaming.  
  
"Morgan!" Lex flipped over on his back and kicked Derek in the mouth. Summoning all the strength he had left, he jumped to his feet and ran to Morgan.   
  
She was rolling around trying to get completely out of the flames. The bottom of her dress had caught fire. Lex pulled her and the pole out of the fire then ran to the side curtain, yanking it off it's rings. He threw it over her legs, gutting the fire. He gently rolled her over, untying her hands. "Morgan, are you all right?"  
  
Tears streamed down her face. "My arm..."  
  
Lex pulled the last of the ropes off. He grabbed underneath and began to lift her. His side burned and they collapsed together.   
  
The sheriff slammed the gun hand into Clark's forehead. He fell backwards, the backdrop crashing onto of him.  
  
Derek pulled the sword from his belt and charged Lex. As he lept over Morgan's legs, she threw her arm out and grabbed his ankle. He crashed to the ground, his jaw hitting the stage with a sickening crack. The sword slid out of his hand across the stage. Lex rolled over and crawled towards it.   
  
Clark jumped up and hit the sheriff across the back. He hit the ground, the gun flying out of his hand.   
  
As Lex reached for the sword, a knee drove itself into his side. Derek dove over him and grabbed the sword. He spun around and held it over his head.  
  
"Lex!" Clark was about to rush Derek when a shot sounded across the stage.  
  
Blood exploded from Derek's shoulder as Clark ran to Lex's side.  
  
The sheriff got up, his hand going to his head. "What's going on?"  
  
Derek turned his head slowly to the side and saw Morgan with a smoking gun still in her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Derek," she said.  
  
Derek screamed and rushed at Lex and Clark. Morgan pulled the trigger again. The sword slipped from Derek's hand. Blood slowly dribbled out of the corner of his mouth as he fell to his knees. He smiled at them slowly, blood covering his teeth, then he fell forward.  
  
The sheriff kneeled next to his body, checking for a pulse. As he pulled a radio from under his tin foil armor, he looked at Clark. "We need an ambulance at Smallville Middle school ASAP." He lowered the radio. "I... what happened?"  
  
"It's a long story, sheriff." Clark said as he helped Lex to his feet.  
_________________________________endsixteen______________________________ 


	17. Partings

TITLE: Giants and Supermen 17/17  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@juno.com)  
RATING: R (language, violence, and sexual situations)  
FEEDBACK: My first Smallville fic. Be kind... and lie to me :-)  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong to Tollin/Roberts Productions and Millar Gough Ink. The Zahn's and the Warren's belong to me.  
  
Includes excerpts from "Morte D'Arthur" by Sir Thomas Malory And "Hamlet" by Shakespeare.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Clark paced around the room, occasionally casting a glance at the hospital bed across from him.   
  
Lex was staring at the ceiling intently, not even seeming to blink. He winced as he took a deep breath and tried to turn on his side.  
  
Clark felt the need to break the heavy silence that had fallen between them. "Is it good or bad when a doctor takes a long time?" He sighed and scratched his head. "I'm sorry, I just..."  
  
"S'alright Clark." Lex cleared his throat.   
  
A tap sounded on the door and Chloe and Lana slowly stepped in. "Clark, any word yet?"  
  
"Not yet."   
  
Chloe walked to Lex's bedside. "Well, I talked to the deputy. The sheriff has no intention of bringing any charges against Morgan. He's ruling it self defense."  
  
"And Derek?"   
  
"Still in surgery but they don't expect him to live." Lana said, then to Clark, "How's he doing?"  
  
"Ripped open his stitches, but he'll be fine. He's more worried about Morgan."  
  
"Excuse me, " a voice called from the door. The doctor walked in, still in scrubs.   
  
"How is she," Lex said trying to sit up.  
  
"Her left arm is fractured and she has first and second degree across her lower back and legs. Frankly, it could have been much worse."  
  
"I want to see her."  
  
"Mr. Luthor, you need to stay in that bed at least another day." Lex opened his mouth, but the doctor cut him off, "And if you don't I will have Mr. Kent strap you down to that bed. You've lost alot of blood and you've had stitches put in twice in twenty four hours. You need rest or you're going to do serious damage to yourself. Tomorrow you may see Ms. Zahn provided that you stay in a wheelchair and someone assist you."  
  
Lex slid back down. "Fine."  
  
Chloe and Lana exchanged their good-byes and left behind the doctor.  
  
Clark gathered up his coat and turned to leave. "Anything you need?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Lex smiled sourly. "No."  
  
Clark smiled and pulled a chair next to Lex's bed. "Want to talk about it?"  
  
He sighed and tilted his head to the ceiling. "It seems odd that such a little town in the middle of nowhere like Smallville has the ability to completely change the lives of everyone who inhabits it."  
  
Clark smiled softly, but said nothing.  
  
"My father always taught me that emotions were a thing to be purged or gotten rid of like a bad cold. My mother... well, she had some different views."  
  
"And Morgan reminds you of her?"  
  
"It's more than that, Clark. She has something I haven't had in a long time."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Independence."  
  
"Lex, you've always done what you wanted."  
  
"I guess independence is the wrong word. More like... freedom. Growing up, everything was structured. Lessons were formal. My father chose my classes and teachers based on what his heir needed to know to take over his empire. You didn't learn things 'for fun'. They were learned because they were necessary. Art was taught so that I could tell priceless antiques from forgeries, not to paint landscapes. I was taught to dance so I could impress people at embassy balls, not because I wanted to. But Morgan... she retaught me everything I already knew. But it was like I was being shown it for the first time." Lex closed his eyes. "I don't want to lose that."  
  
~*~  
  
Clark pushed the wheelchair slowly into the room. Doctors and nurses filed out slowly. Morgan's dark hair spread across the pillow, her pale face turned to the window. A heart monitor beep-beeped softly from her bedside.   
  
Doctor Seberger moved his fingers slowly across Morgan's wrist, then laid it back down. "Nicole, another IV bag please?" The nurse next to him nodded and squeezed past Lex and the wheelchair.  
  
Lex pushed the wheels and moved himself next to Doctor Seberger. "How is she?"  
  
"Heart rate is steady, respiration normal. Her burns are localized around her waistline and thighs. She's on antibiotics." He sighed.   
  
Lex's face began to turn scarlet. "But?"  
  
"There are some concerns. With the treatment she is currently receiving there will be extensive scaring. However, there is a hospital in London that is better equipped to treat her burns. But, even with that, she will be scarred." He turned away. "Also... she has not regained consciousness yet."  
  
"Coma," Lex whispered.  
  
The doctor took the IV from the nurse and attached it to the stand. "We'll give you a moment." As he escorted the rest of the staff out, he turned back. "I'm sorry, sir."  
  
Clark waited until everyone had left, then turned for the door. "I'll be outside." He closed the door silently behind him.  
  
Lex pulled himself along the beside. Gently, he reached over and took her hand and raised it to his lips. Trembling, he whispered "What can I do?"  
  
~*~  
  
Clark turned to Doctor Seberger. "What about Derek?"  
  
He sighed. "Brain dead. We need to wait for a member of the family before we take any action."  
  
Clark looked behind him. "Honestly, what about her?"  
  
"Honestly, it a matter of time... and her will."  
  
~*~  
  
The nurse tapped on the door before entering. "Good afternoon, Mr. Luthor. Where are we today?"  
  
Lex lifted a small book. "Still on Hamlet, Nicole. Rosencrantz and Guildenstern have just arrived."  
  
"That's three, isn't it?"  
  
"Four. MacBeth, Othello, Taming of the Shrew and this."  
  
"My opinion, steer clear of Romeo and Juliet." Nicole smiled a little, jotted a few notes on a clip board and left the room.   
  
Another nurse passed her in the hallway. "How long has he been here?"  
  
"Nine to nine every day for the past week."  
  
"Poor guy."  
  
Lex sighed and turned the page. " 'I have of late, but wherefore I know not, lost all my mirth, forgone all custom of exercises; and indeed it goes so heavily with my disposition that this goodly frame, the earth, seems to me a sterile promontory; this most excellent canopy, the air, look you, this brave o'erhanging firmament, this majestical roof fretted with golden fire; why, it appeareth nothing to me but a foul and pestilent congregation of vapors.' " Lex threw the book aside. He jumped up from his chair and began to pace around the room. Strain and frustration crossed his face as he wiped his hand across it.  
  
" 'What a piece of work is a man.' "  
  
Lex turned slowly to the bed across the room.  
  
" 'How noble in reason, how infinite in faculties, in form and moving how express and admirable, in action how like an angel, in apprehension how like a god; the beauty of the world, the paragon of animals; and yet to me, what is this quintessence of dust?' " Morgan smiled softly at him.  
  
Lex dropped himself onto the side of the bed. "Hey."  
  
"Hey. I was having a lovely nap when all of a sudden this rich boy starts reading Shakespeare in the most horrific faux British accent."  
  
Lex smiled and leaned over, kissing her forehead gently. "I didn't think it was that bad."  
  
She reached up and stroked his cheek. "So, how am I?"  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"No comforting lies, please."  
  
"Left arm's fractured and you have first and second degree across you back. The doctors say that your best treatment option is a hospital in London. Your parents are already in town." He looked down and took her hand, kissing it. "They want to take you there in two days."  
  
"How long would I be there?"  
  
He turned away, not wanting to meet her eyes.  
  
"Lex, look at me." She waited until he looked at her. "How long?"  
  
"At least six months."  
  
Morgan turned her head away, tears beginning to form. "Six months."  
  
"Yeah. I..."  
  
"Can't come with me." She reached up again to his face. "I know. It's all right." She sniffed. "Well, in that case you'll have to call me once a week until I come back."  
  
Lex pulled something out of his pocket and leaned over to her. "I think this belongs to you." He clasped the crystal necklace around her neck. "There."  
  
"Look better?"  
  
"Perfect." His lips brushed her gently, then, like a drowning man, kissed her more deeply.  
  
~*~  
  
Clark, Lana and Chloe stood around the terminal with Lex and Morgan's family.   
  
Clark stepped forward to Morgan's stretcher and handed her a rose. "We'll see you soon. Make sure to keep in touch."  
  
"I will, Clark." She motioned for him to lean closer. "Do me a favor and keep an eye on Lex for me." She then winked at him.   
  
Clark smiled and winked back.  
  
As Chloe and Lana said their good-byes, Lex pulled Clark aside. "What did she say to you?"  
  
"I'm supposed to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Flight 725 Metropolis to New York is now pre-boarding."  
  
"That's her." Lex moved himself away and went to Morgan's side. He kissed her gently. "Call me before you make your connecting flight."   
  
Morgan looked over to her side. "Mom? The box."  
  
Mrs. Zahn handed Lex a small black box.  
  
"I hope it fits," Morgan said.  
  
Lex opened it. A small silver onyx ring sat in the small slot. Inside the onyx setting was a small diamond shaped stone. He looked at Morgan.  
  
She pulled the necklace from under her shirt. The three parts were now an equal length. "It got chipped so I had them even it out and put part of it in the ring."  
  
Lex kissed her again and laid his cheek next to hers. "Madame, now I must depart from you and since it is so, I beseech you to pray for me, and say me well. And if you be hard bested by any false tongues, my lady, have word sent to me, and if any knight's hands can deliver you in battle, I shall deliver you."  
  
Morgan smiled. "I love you too."  
  
___________________________________theend_______________________________   
  
As this fic closes [finally :-)] I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has given me such great feedback... and an infinite amount of patience. And I'd just like to ask you... would anyone like to see Morgan make a return? 


End file.
